


Wen Qing is not amused.

by Myheartisred



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with happiness, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, On the Run, Pining, Pregnancy, dense idiots, heavier angst later on, mystery suprise, un beta we die like men, uncle Qiren blood pressure, underage is more mentioned in the past rather than actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisred/pseuds/Myheartisred
Summary: Wei Ying king of assumptions + Wen QING is not amused.A dense idiot decided to do what is right and makes a right mess of things, whilst his patient lover freaks out.Basically the power of Wangxian multiplies infinitely.





	1. Him, I want him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, well published anyway. I'm normally super busy so updates will be erratic at best. Please be kind this might be a mess ahaha
> 
> Brief mentions of underage but no actual description.

"Lan Zhan's hair is so pretty have you seen the way it just brushed alongside his back and frames his golden eyes, which resemble the sun in the early hours of the morning and in the later hours known as the golden hour. You know I've could be a model, I bet that magazine would sell out fast."

8910, 8910 fucking compliments thought Jiang Cheng as he mentally counted the amount of compliments his brother had said about Lan Wangji since he met him three months ago, one more week and they'll be over 9000s.

"Do you think he'll ever let me touch it?"

"Ask, he probably won't."

"Uffmp"

"If you love him so much just ask him out"

 

"Jiang Cheng what are you on about, I don't love him."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. Sure. Why did his brother have to be a colossal dense idiot. 

.....

I'm screwed, was what Wei Ying thought when his heart beat faster the more Lan Zhan looked at him. Oh my god oh my god, why is he auwhjdhkjefwnckjxfbrewhj gbqc2hb fwnjb jkr bhjbrhjbfg hjrg

Oh my god, why is he so cute notice me SENPAI... It's not gay it just cause like surely he's so beautiful. Yeah . it's cause he's pretty oh my GOD HE IS LOOKING AT ME, BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. aqwhjhejadjHBEWFH23BERRFHURIUHUU

I like him as a friend, A BEST FRIEnd Wei Ying thought as he basically proposed to Lan Zhan, as he told him that he'd let him practise his kissing skills on him. Or anything for that matter. He never thought Lan Zhan would accept, cause why would that adonis ever even accept touching him, when he would glare whenever Wei Ying tried to touch him.But who ever he had in his heart must be a really lucky girl if he was willing to kiss Wei Ying for her. And oh my god the kisses were so so good....why didn't his heart stop hurting at the thought of Lan Zhan doing this with another girl. 

Lan Zhan was like an insatiable beast who was also so pretty and pure and sweet and oh my god my heart hurts just thinking about him, and why does it feel this way, why does he want someone else do I like him oh my god what am I going to do.

To Lan Zhan Wei Ying's advancements were like a dream come true, too good to be real. A year into pining after Wei Ying, Lan Zhan was shocked to say the least, when the subject of his affection came on to him. He likes me back he thought happily, not noticing the unbidden tears that escape Wei Ying's eyes as they kiss, as they undress as they touch each other and have sex whilst Wei Ying moans out his name.

He's not doing this because he loves me ... He's not but I just can't help but dream, Wei Ying thinks as he melts into Lan Zhan embrace, as he moans his name " LAN ZHAN".

An embrace he lingers in for two months before the pain just becomes too much, before he can't lie to himself anymore, before the thought of continuing whatever they had hurt him too much. Because if Lan Zhan goes to his crush now, it would kill him. 

It's that same name he moans, that he later blinks away tears to as he tells a confused Lan Wangji that there's no need for seriousness and he understands, if he thinks it was a mistake.

Tears that continue as he tells Jiang Cheng to tell anyone who comes to the door that he's unwell. Afterwards he just mopes in his room barely eating and barely moving. Apathetic to all. He doesn't realise how his young brother, who's totally protective of his might as well be 5 year old older brother, seems ready to go out and kill Lan Wangji with his bare hands if he wasn't worried about how fragile his brother looked if he left him alone.

"He's not here"  
"When will he be back?" Lan Zhan asks frantically as he waits outside the Jiang household.  
"I don't know, and frankly at this point it's none of your business, if I were you I wouldn't bother him, my brother might seem tough but he's more delicate that you think and he doesn't need confusion"  
"I don't understand?"  
"Don't play with my brother feelings"  
"I'm not... I care for him deeply" Jiang Cheng nearly falters from the earnest and worried look on Lan Wangji's face. And the fact that this is the most he's ever heard Lan Zhan speak.

".... Please leave"

Lan Zhan seems lost "please just tell him to contact me"

But Wei Ying being Wei ying doesn't and it isn't until they're four weeks in this heartbroken mess where the two of them live like shadows, that Lan Xichen finally intervenes and clears the air.

"My brother has been worried sick for you.. Wei Wuxian my brother is in love with you"  
"Please don't lie to me Lan Xichen, my heart can barely handle anymore pain." Wei Ying says weakly, as he turns to head out of the room where Lan xichen practically trapped him in.  
Five hours of an explanation later, Wei ying found himself in the rain knocking on Lan Zhan's door, and an hour after a very long and through apology and many many tears, they found themselves in an actual two way relationship and later on a bed. Except this time instead of tears of sadness the tears were of joy and they had a very very very happy relationship.

Lan Qiren, Lan Wangji's uncle disapproved, not only did this boy cause his nephew significant distress but he was too aloof regarding the rules. Plus despite his many many attempts to deter the two, which included a ban which backfired spectacularly and 5000 test which Wei Ying took upon gladly, it clearly wasn't working. Seeing the fact that two years later their relationship was still going strong and both seemed to look at the other as if nothing in the world matters. He held his tongue in front of the two.

Everything seemed perfect. They were happy. Until one day Wei Ying just up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 16/17 in the beginning (first chapter). 19 in the present. (Second chapter onwards.)


	2. Where is he?

Lan Wangji - I love you.

Hubbbyyyy <3 <3- Love you too ❤😍😍😍❤❤❤

Lan Wangji - Morning

Hubbbyyyy <3 <3 -❤❤morning I miss you. 

Hubbbyyyy <3 <3 lannn zhann this weekend lets go outttt, i want to watch this new movie with you 

Lan Wangji - okay. Miss you too, see you at school, I have good news about the university.

Lan Wangji - where are you?

Lan Wangji - Wei ying?

Hubby <3 <3 I'm sorry. 

......

Leg breaker - where are you it's 3 am and you're not home.

Wei wuxian I will break your legs

Where are you?

Is everything okay?

Wei YING?

dumbass idiot- don't look for me. Sorry.

leg breaker WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE ARE YOU??  
BASTARD REPLY TO MY CALLS AND TEXT  
...........

Inside The Jiang household a storm was brewing. A veturbulentant one, as Madam Yu was pacing in a rage around the house.

"If either of you find that idiot tell him, he better hope to find a new family. "

"My Lady!"

"Am I wrong? We feed him, care for him, educate him, you treat him as if he is your own son and what does he do?? He runs away and leaves a singular note. One note, JIANG FENGMIAN and it's not even addressed to us. Always addressed to that Lan Boy, oh he's sorry, ABOUT WHAT??" 

"Mother I'm sure A-xian had a reason for doing what he did."

"OH HAD A reason did he??" " What possible reason could he have had, A-li stop crying for him"

Yanli wiped her red eyes, she was worried sick for her brother, he was bound to end up in trouble and she didn't understand why he didn't tell anyway why he was leaving. Jiang Cheng patted his sister on the back, he was torn between being angry at his brother and being worried about him.

"Mother.. you have to admit it's not like Wuxian to just up and leave" He said whilst avoiding his mother glare. 

"Wow, he abandons everyone and you still all believe in him. Well he certainly did a number on this family"

dingdong. 

"A-cheng, go get the door" Jiang Fengmian states tiredly.

 

"Where is Wei Ying?"

Lan Zhan asked to a very unhappy Jiang Cheng who looked ready to launch a third world war.

"Nice to see you too Wangji" he stated sarcastically 

"That is something I'd love to ask you seeing as my brother just up and disappeared with barely a note. None of which is addressed to me or my family. All it fucking says is tell Lan Zhan I'm sorry. "

"Well, what happened now? Huh, what dumbass misunderstanding is it this time?" Jiang Cheng folded his arms, he couldn't believe he was dealing with this. Right when it seemed that his brother had calmed down and settled, he pulls a disappearing act.

"You do not know where Wei ying is?" Lan Zhan asked in disbelief. He felt like he was going crazy, this was worse than those weeks after their miscommunications.

 

" No... I haven't seen him for 3 days now. Yesterday I found that note. He's not replying to his phone. All he did was send a measly message that says don't look for me. As if that's a logical thing to send. "

"Did something happen at home?" Lan Zhan panicily inquired, he couldn't why Wei Ying would disappear... did he do something wrong. 

Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Zhan strangely expressive face and sighed "No, nothing. He was right as rain 3 days ago and suddenly I came back from school and he was gone, didn't show up for class either"

Lan Zhan nodded "...I will look for him and inform you if I find him. " He turned around and immediately reached for his phone.

"When you do find him tell him I want to break his fucking legs, for just up and leaving " Jiang Cheng yell out to Lan Zhan retreating back. (who he honestly respected for dealing with his brother bullshit for 2 years straight)  
.....

Lan Wangji: Please just tell me you're safe, I love you. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you guys think Wei Ying left?
> 
> ALso wei ying did pick his name on lan zhan phone and vice versa. Lan zhan picked a very sappy name (he wanted to see Wei Ying reaction )
> 
> Everyone more worried than angry about wei ying leaving, since it's quite unlike him.


	3. Little Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : subtle hints at abortion. Nothing graphic.

Sun and Stars : Please just tell me you're safe, I love you. ❤

It hurt. It hurt to see that message but not as much as it hurt knowing that if he stayed he'd ruin Lan Zhan's life. He wasn't stupid. He knew instantly what it meant when he first saw the two lines whilst on the toilet seat crying his eyes raw.

....................

Wei Ying always knew he had to be careful. He doesn't remember much about his parents, they passed away in an accident back when he was five. After that he was shuffled from orphanage to orphanage for two to three years until he was found by his uncle. He loved his family, he really did. His Shijie was the most beautiful human being ever and he'd kill the peacock for her, she was worth prison time any day. He loved his brother, even when A-Cheng pretended that he would rather he didn't have to deal with him. He loved his aunt and uncle, even though Madam Yu would probably kill him for even thinking about her as his aunt. But most of all he loved Lan Zhan. So Much. How could he not, he was so loving and caring and so attuned to everything he was thinking. He just loved him, and he couldn't believe it took him so long to realise that the other loved him back. So why was this happening to him.  He had been so careful. He remembered what his mom had told him, one of the few things she had always told him to be careful about. So why was the stick looking at him in vengeance

He nearly did it, picked up the phone to text him, he was going to. He really was.. he was picking up the phone and everything to message him... I'll tell him this weekend, ease him in.

His phone beeped he had almost forgot he has previously messaged Lan Zhan,  

Suns and stars - I have good news about the university...

Shit..., his scholarship.... I can't .... i just can't ... i can't ruin this for him. He had been working hard for the whole two years they've been dating. 

 It was too much, he couldn't stop crying.  Here he was, but he couldn't drop the bomb on him. He just couldn't ruin his beloved's life. Lan Zhan had a full scholarship in front of him. He had a life and prospects. Wei Ying didn't. 

Wei Ying didn't have anything, all he had were dead parents. Madam yu would kill him if she found out. Uncle Jiang would be so disappointed, he couldn't do this to the man who took him in. He couldn't disapoint then that way. He'd be a disgrace....the orphan that they took in that brought them shame. 

How can he tell this to Jiang Cheng and Shijie.. they be so disappointed. Would they even understand. Shijie might but he couldn't burden her that way. Jiang Cheng would probably be disgusted. Everyone would judge him and Lan Zhan... he couldn't bare it, not if they judged Lan Zhan when he's always been perfect. 

Lan Qiren was right..he was just a stain on Lan Zhan's life. He couldn't do this to him it wasn't too late to simply get rid of it. Yes, get rid of it, problem solved....That's all he had to do. He sure he could get the money somehow, it would be easier for everyone. Out of sight out of mind.

.

.

But he thought as his hand lowered to his stomach...but ...how can I?.... I can't...I can't get rid of something Lan Zhan gave me. I can't ...what if it looks like him. What if it has his eyes. What if... What if it had his hair, or his voice, what if it smiles like Wei Ying and had Lan Zhan's beautiful eyes. He couldn't possibly harm anything that would look like him and Lan Zhan. He was scared. He was so so scared, so scared of never seeing Lan Zhan again, how could he not be but... he was way more scared of losing what he had just learnt he gained. "I'm sorry Lan Zhan. I promise this won't cause you any problems. I'll take care of everything" 

And so Wei Ying packed two bags, left a hurriedly scribbled note and caught a train in the cold morning air before anyone could get home and try to stop him. 

......

My hubby <3 <3 I'm Sorry. Please forget me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying has great communication skills what can I say. 
> 
> Also Lan Zhan did choose his mobile name, and Wei Ying might have had a slight heartattack before he just did a face forward in Lan Zhan's chest cause his heart couldn't handle the cute.


	4. Remember to eat, With love Lan Zhan

Wei Ying had fallen asleep mid way through the movie. The way he had watched it enthralled whilst blinking away his sleep was by far the cutest thing ever. How had he survived without this man before. 

It was an average saturday, Wei Ying had demanded, yes demanded they watch this new movie , which was totally new and cool and supertastic, and he had stated he wouldn't take no for an answer, not that Lan Zhan would ever dream of saying no to that smile and face. Yet the "supertastic" movie was not enough to stop him from nodding off. He looked so cute and content fast asleep in the crook of Lan Zhan's arms. His mouth ajar, looking so cute and soft and tempting.. umm nope nope nope.   
How had he gotten so lucky, how was such a cutie his, for Wei Ying was his in every sense of the word. He couldn't wait until Wei Ying graduated highschool, he had long decided he would propose to him then. Ah they're wedding would be so cute, any wedding where Wei Ying would be his would be prefect. And then if Wei Ying wanted children they could always adopt, if he didn't they could have bunnies. As long as his love was happy that's all that matter. It seems insane that only a year ago he didn't have this light in his life. 

Wei Ying started to squirm, his eyes started to flutter. "Hmm," Wei Ying muttered. 

"Sleep well?" Lan Zhan asked

"Yes, but if only I slept in your arms" Wei Ying yawned 

"You did" Lan Zhan replied confused.

"No Lan Wangji, I didn't, I slept in the arms of someone else because I don't love you anymore."

Suddenly the room began leaking, "Brother"

"Brother he has left you"

"Brother wake up"

Lan Zhan woke up startled. His pillow was wet ...ah he had cried again in his sleep. Wei ying...Wei Ying had been gone for nearly a month already. 

His brother was by his side of the bed over him worried. "Brother are you alright, it's soon 6 and you haven't woken up.." 

"en"

There wasn't much point waking up these days anyway. Not when his light had left him.

"Any news?"

"I'm sorry Brother but none yet.." Lan Xichen replied, his heart breaking at the sight of his brother's clear heartache. He couldn't understand, why had Wei Ying done this, when it was so obvious that he loved his brother...or seems obvious, he found it hard to believe that anyone who loved his brother could do this to him. That boy had clinged to his brother like a monkey, day in day out ...only to abandon him this way. It was just soo soo.. 

But any words against Wei Ying would fall on deaf ears. His brother blamed himself. It was clear he thought he must have done something wrong. Must have pushed him away somehow. 

"I see" Lan Zhan had expected it, but it didn't hurt any less. Where had he gone?, Why had he left him, was he okay, was he eating. Wei Ying had a tendency to forget to take care of himself even with him reminding him...What would he do without him. Please even if I never see him just let him be okay. I just need a sign that he's okay, that's all. 

"Brother, uncle has prepared breakfast, come let's go"

"en, "

Lan Xichen left the room with a heavy heart knowing his brother would undoubtedly send another sms that would remain unanswered. 

 

Lan Wangji- Wei Ying, please be okay. Just please be okay. Remember to eat. I love you. 

 

He hoped it wouldn't possibly anger or upset Wei Ying as he pressed send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there Lan Zhan. <3


	5. Ugh why is my baby brother so damn cute.

The first three week he stayed in a dingy grey and ugly motel. Beggars can't be chooser right? 

Aside from crying himself to sleep, every single time his phone lit up with Lan Zhan's name (with heartbreaking messages reminding him to eat), his life was great, yup peachy.  Slowly slowly his money was running out. It didn't help his wallet when he had to keep buying food despite inevitably throwing it up. Morning sickness they called it, 24/7 sickness seemed more accurate. But he had to try to eat, atleast for Lan Zhan's sake and the sake of their baby. 

It was weird, but when he enters the bathroom and gets acquainted with the toilet is when he misses Lan Zhan the most. He's certain that had he been around, Lan Zhan would have patted his back. It's bittersweet to think about how different life would have been like had they been older, graduated... and financially stable. He couldn't focus on that. Every time his mobile lit up with any name it ripped his heart. 

Shijie's increasingly worried text messages were the worst. He wanted so badly to reply and say he was fine and well and healthy. (okay a bit of a stretch) But how could he. He couldn't just say he's fine and lie that he's on vacation. If his talks to his family he's bound to let the cat out of the bag. And this was not a cat that should leave a bag. 

He mindlessly went to pick up a convenience store sandwich he had bought earlier on, it lasted five seconds on his mouth before he threw up viciously. He didn't have enough money for a doctor's visit... according to the internet he was fine. Or dying of Cancer.... which basically equates to the same thing. Fine.

His phone lit up again, and exhausted and lightheaded from how much nutrients he lost, he put down his phone and simply slumped on the dingy bed in the even more run down room. Dreaming of him and Lan Zhan happily cuddling together in Lan Zhan's house while they watch a movie on his screen and kiss the night away and annd annddd, he blushes  face red as a tomato, papapapa. ugh He felt partly exhuasted at the thought.

Naturally there a limit to how many complaints the motel can accept regarding the sounds of vomit every damn day.. So once again Wei Ying was on the streets. With wayy wayyy wayy less money. 

Luckily he found another worse motel and a job at a nearby convenience store, three weeks in. The job was an accidental find, he had saved a little adorable 4 year old boy from running across the street and the boy's Uncle gave him a job. Which was good as he was just running out of money. And coincidentally in that convenience store said nice uncle, also happened to need an roommate. At least that's what he was told by him and his sister, after he fainted during a shift and ended up waking up in a hospital bed with a very veryyy pissed off doctor. Who was not humouring any of his jokes.  

"We need your id, to contact your family"

"No, you can't"

"NO??, you fainted during a shift and you're working and carrying heavy boxes whilst pregnant. Too heavy for your condition anyway"

"...."

"you're two months pregnant and heavily dehydrated and undernourished, have you even been eating?"

"Yes" The doctor glared at him, "....When I can put food down"

"Why didn't you see a doctor if you had terrible morning sickness?" She asked.

"I ran out of money and needed a place to sleep."

Her face slightly softened, "Did your family kick you out because they found out you're pregnant?"

Wei Wuxian looked down on to the white hospital sheets, he was avoiding her gaze. What interesting sheets he half thought, nothing more interesting than sheets these days "...Not exactly" 

" You haven't even told them have you" Wen Qing continued to ask.

These sheets, these interesting interesting sheets, what wonderful whiteness. 

"no..."

"You know they're probably worried sick right? You're what, how old 16? and you're a pregnant male that already means you're an at risk pregnancy. You'd be surprised at how some family react sometimes.."

"i'm 19..and I can't... i can't ruin my boyfriend's life and my adopted family.. It's my problem anyway"

Wen Qing sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh no, another headache, first her nephew nearly running into the road, then brother frantically panicking because his nice colleague fainted and now this new headache. " Funny, not only are you capable of pregnancy but now you're also capable of asexual reproduction. I should call the science  facilities, young male able to magically get pregnant single handedly."

Wei Wuxian face turned red. 

"It takes two to tango, so if your boyfriend's life is ruined, he ruined it just as much as you did it"

Naturally Wen Qing was right, this fact however did not stop the stream of tears leaving Wei Wuxian's tear ducts. "it's my sniff sniff sniff fault cause if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have dated anyone and would have a scholarship and sniff sniff no worries sniff sniff"

Wen Qing sighed, what had she done in a past life to deal with this "There there," she said as she patted his back "don't be an idiot come on stop crying...sigh I'm not calling your contacts, I think you should but I won't. Stop crying you're going to make my brother worry."

In her defense Wen Qing has never said she had great bedside manners, but eventually Wei Wuxian stop crying and sniffling and unsurprisingly went straight to sleep. 

Wen Ning, had come to visit straight after his shift, finding his colleague fast asleep looking almost like a little doll. 

"Jiejie... Can we let him stay with us, he's been staying at motels all this time and I'm worried for him"

Wen Qing looked at her baby brother, the boy who she has cared for since his birth... the little shit was using his puppy eyes unintentionally... Fuck she was weak to those puppy eyes. 

"What about A-Yuan and grandma?"

"I'm sure he'll get along with A-Yuan, Jiejie, he's pregnant I'm sure he's gets along with children. Plus he saved his life so A-Yuan been enthralled since." Wen Ning reasoned. 

"More like he is a child...ugh fine, but it up to you to deal with any issue that show up. Especially regarding random family or a baby daddy"

Wen Ning smiled, he was glad since he was worried for a while now, with how pale Wei Wuxian had seemed these days. 

....................................

Two days later Wei Ying was released, with orders such as rest, drink this and to swallow those. Plus a hit to the head after he made a swallow joke.

"Hey Wen Ning, are you sure?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be..."

"well I'm not exactly going to be easy with deal in a couple of months...or now for the matter"

"Considering there's already a toddler and my sister at the apartment I think.. we'll be fine. Beside, I can't, in good conscious, let you stay in a motel"

Wei Wuxian started to tear up " aww you're so sweeet, you're so much cuter than the younger brother I have at home. "

"Mister Wuxian eheh" Wen Ning slowly hugged him back. He felt bad for his colleague, the poor man looked worse every day.  (Especially after the hospital visit with his sister, but Wen Ning certainly didn't think that his sister's personality was at fault...nope not at all.) At least this way he'd be out of a motel.

........

A-Xian, please just tell me you're okay, if you don't want me to tell the family then simply add an * and I won't. I really won't. I'm just worried about you. Love your Shijie. 

I'm alright Shijie. I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise you I didn't mean to worry you. *

After that he received his last message from Jiang Cheng, it said. 

If anything happens don't hesitate to message dumbass. Whatever it is we're still family. 

Wei Ying cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shijie didn't tell Jiang Cheng but he kinda guessed from her facial expressions. 
> 
> Also Wei Ying isn't trying to harm himself but he needs money and no one is going to hire a pregnant 19 year old runaway for an easy job. Plus he's been unable to keep anything down.
> 
> For those of you who hoped A-Yuan would be the kiddo...well  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Author runs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also in started school again tom so updates might not be as quick however it's mostly all written by now I just need to edit the last few so you will get updates.


	6. A-Yuan extra.

"Xian Gege, is it true you have a baby in your belly?"

"Yes, haha, Who told you that?"

"Aunty Qing"

"Does this mean you're going to be a mommy?" A-Yuan asked curiously. 

"Yes, little man"  
"Are you happy to be a mommy?"  
"Sure am sweetheart" ( and absolutely terrified but the kid does not need to know that)  
"Was it the same for my mommy?" Ah why was this kid so cute.  
"I'm sure it was sweetheart"  
(Poor kid his parents were one of the ten people that died in a fire last year in a fire that killed 10 people last year due to a fire that was hot)

"Can I see it?" A-Yuan asked whilst clearly not paying attention to /cough avoiding cough/ his pancakes which was probably Wei Ying's fault since he might have added too much spice. Yes, to pancakes.

"Ahaha, you're going to have to wait around 6 more months I'm afraid. " 

A-Yuan pouted.. but then his face lit up "What about feeling it?"

"Ah, I'm afraid the little one is taking its time to start kicking"

"Uff"  
" Sorry kiddo the baby's got stage fright"

The pout returned to A-Yuan face, when his eyes lit up as if realising something. 

"Where the daddy? Can I meet the daddy? I want to see a daddy"

"The daddy?" Wei Ying asked flustured.

"Of the baby." A-Yuan continued staring with what Wei Ying swore were stars in his eyes. 

"Umm" Wei ying hesitated

"Does it not have one? Like me?" A-Yuan's face visually looked sadder. 

Ahhh why is he so cute and small oh my heart, Wei Ying thought

"No, it does, every baby does. You had a daddy too A-Yuan"

"Every baby?"

"Yes, little dude"

" Xian Gege, What is he like?"

"The daddy?"

"Mhmmm" A-Yuan said with a sweet smile on His irresistible cute face. 

"Well..umm let see how best to describe the daddy, well he's handsome, sweet and very caring."

"Caring?"

"Mhm, very but he doesn't talk very much. "

"If the daddy doesn't talk how does he like you, Xian gege you don't ever stop talking. "  
Ah this little squirt  
"Ahhh XIAN GEGE STOPPP "  little A-Yuan screamed as he was being *viciously* tickled as a way of revenge by Wei Ying. 

"Uncle Ning save me," he said running behind his Uncle's legs, who has just entered the apartment.

"Umm Wei Wuxian please stop tickling A-Yuan every time. "

"Uncle, Mama um Xian gege is mean"  
Wen Ning blinked to be honest he genuinely had no idea what do to with the situation...or any situation were he had to rescue his nephew from Wei Wuxian. Not to mention his nephew who had started to slightly call his friend Mama. 

"Well maybe you should not insult your wise and esteem mama Xian Gege" said Wei Ying who didn't seem to mind however was determined to act younger than the toddler. No surprises there.

"But it's true, you never stop talk- ahahaha uncle Ning save meee"

Well.. atleast Wei Wuxian didn't seem to mind ...and umm oh he better go rescue his nephew. 

"Mister Wei Wuxian sir if you could not ..um " oh dear

....

And so the afternoon went on with the two toddlers (well one over grown but) getting up to no good, then falling asleep next to each other for a tired Wen Qing to find them sleeping and her brother looking a little worse for wear. 

Pray for Wen Ning he has had a lot of rescue from tickling attacks, or as Wei Ying calls them etiquette lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an impromptu extra so there might be errors. Also will probably add some more later, if so I leave a note ahaha enjoy.


	7. I'll kill him, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do.

Hubby <3 <3 i'm Sorry. Please forget me. 

Four months. Four damn months since he got that text message.  
FORGET HIM. how could he. Even if he lived to be a 1000, Lan Zhan could never forget him. Even if for some insane reason Wei Ying died and disappeared for 13 years Lan Zhan would never forget. 

"Any news?" Lan Xichen asked for the 121th time since his brother's human backpack left. His heart was breaking looking at his brother, who probably hadn't had a good night sleep since Wei Wuxian had left. He felt conflicted, on one hand he wanted to kill the boy for what he put his baby brother through, on the other hand, he too was worried about him after 2 years of being called brother by the boy. To say that his brother was living since Wei Ying's disappearance was an exaggeration. His brother ate only when told to, the only reason his grades didn't suffer was because his brother thought that Wei Ying would be upset if his grades slipped. (Wei Ying has been ecstatic when Lan Zhan had gotten the scholarship and had gone around the whole school bragging about his smart genius, beautiful strong boyfriend until even the headmaster knew... all too well. He was always so happy to see his boyfriend do well. Honestly Wei Ying would make a parade for anything Lan Zhan did. Once Lan Zhan boiled an egg and Wei Ying told the whole neighbourhood about how amazing his boyfriend was at cooking.)  

Lan Zhan looked up, with dull eyes, "Nothing , three whole months and nothing.... Brother.  What if ..what if I never find him?  I can't ..I just can't deal with the possibility... he's just everything. I can't live without him " There are times when Lan Zhan swears he seems him on a train, when it almost seems like he'll enter his house and hear his laughter and see his smile... his very own light . 

Xichen wanted to wrap his brother in a hug and tell him that he had found Wei Wuxian so bad. He had seen first hand how the boy's random disappearing act had wrecked his brother and the Jiang family. 

"We'll find him Lan Zhan. We will, he hasn't left the country" 

Did he leave to avoid me...  
Lan xi Chen read his brother's thoughts. "Considering this is the boy who also stayed outside our door camping for three weeks when uncle banned you from seeing him...I think something else might have happened"

Lan Zhan looked into his brother's eyes.. what if he's unwell what if something happened to him 

"We'll find him a-Zhan, even Uncle put out word. Come on, let's eat "

As the two brothers were making their way to the dining room, Lan Qiren was sitting at the table. I'll kill him, when I'll get my hands on that miscreant I'll kill him. How dare he, how dare he do this to my nephew. How dare he avoid all those calls and how dare he makes me worry, that caitiff. That little ugh. Three whole months. Two full years of having him basically glued to Lan Wangji. Two year of catching the dumbass looking at his nephew like he was his whole world. He really had him fooled with the amount of times he found him just staring with a dumb smile on his face looking at his Wangji, probably thinking of  doing... Stuff.

Lan Qiren's face darkened at the thought of his nephew having sex..nope HASN'T HAPPENED, there is no way. Especially not with that that argh.  
Anyway two full years of his constant blabber and suddenly dead silence for three months.  When he's done with that rapscallion, he'd wish he never pulled this stunt... pft making him worry this much. 

His phone beeped: Sir, we found him. He's staying here : 40.3399° N, 127.5101° E

Finally. 

"Wangji, Xichen"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Call the Jiangs, that idiot of yours has finally been found. "

Lan Zhan "Where?"

"Not that far apparently it's only a train ride away, let's go"

Wei Ying I'm coming. Lan Zhan thought as he messaged Jiang Cheng. 

LZ my uncle found him

JC Where I have legs to break for how much he caused my sister to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point to whoever figures out the coordinates first. 
> 
> Also yes they are a joke.


	8. WEI YING!

"For the millionth time, you need to rest"

"I DO"

"More idiot, you're constantly on your feet working, you need to rest, I know you're up at 2 am moping and crying about your boyfriend, everyone can hear you. I for one would love to sleep without having to hear his name every night. "

"I'm not moping.." Wei Ying said as he pouted.  
" Just call him, you miss him it's plain to see, besides he's the dad ain't he. "  
" I can't....I can't do that to him" He folded his arms.  
"Well what about what this is doing to you? And your kids at any rate. Did you even explain anything before you left? Did you, or did you just leave worrying your family?" Wen Qing asked with her arms also folded because two can play at that game. 

"Wen Qing, is this checkup lecture over?" Wei Wuxian asked exasperated. 

Wen Qing rolled her eyes and sighed as she filled in the last of the paperwork.  
"I'm saying this for you, and don't pick up A-Yuan, I know you love him and he adores you, and is 5 seconds away for calling you mom permanently, but you should not be lifting weights right now. Your blood pressure is already too high, if you strain yourself you will end up in the hospital. Again. And I am not a miracle worker so don't bother saying something stupid and flattering me that only works with my brother."

"Jiejie...should you be so harsh to-"  
"A-Ning do you want to have to carry him to the hospital? No? then let me lecture"

"Sorry" Wen Ning apologized because that's just who he is. 

"Thank you Wen Qing.. I appreciate it, I really do." Wei Ying chuckled even though he actually meant it. He was ridiculously indebted to the Wens. 

"You better, seeing as you've practically been adopted into this family, I need to make sure we don't lose any more members, potential or otherwise. "

Wen Qing picked up her keys, and started putting on her coat.

"Now I need to go the hospital, REST"  
Wen Qing said as she got up to leave the apartment. "Brother, A- Yuan will be over later, do not let him pick him up even if he cries okay? "

And with that she left. 

Ring ring. 

"Did she leave something behind?"  
Wei Ying went to open the door, and nearly fell backwards in shock when he saw who it was.

 

"Lan

Zhan?"

But before he could say anything he was squeezed into a tight tight hug. 

Wei Ying wanted to melt into those arms immediately. Ah he had missed that calming sandalwood smell so much.  The embrace he's been yearning for for months...but this was too tight...his belly..

"Ah aha Lan Zhan it probably best if you don't squeeze me" better for my heart too.. oh god he looks even more handsome then in the photos on his phone, which he might not have been staring at religious every night whilst definitely not crying, no sir.. not him that was totally umm A-Yuan... Why does Lan Zhan seem so skinny, has he not been eating well??, he looks paler than normal, why how...  
"Why does it seem like you have eye bags, have you not been sleeping?" Wei Ying worriedly asked, he couldn't help it, he was automatically worried for his Lan Zhan. 

However this seemed to stop Lan Zhan in his tracks "How could I? " He asked almost angrily

Wei Ying was taken aback, he remember why he left and said "...how did you find me...Lan Zhan I told you to forget me.. you you -"

"HOW? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FORGET YOU??"

Lan Zhan's outburst shocked Wei Ying. Never had he seen him get mad at him, he didn't want him to be mad, and without thinking tears started to fall. Much to Lan Zhan's suprise and panic.

Meanwhile Wen Ning had hurried out after hearing the disturbance "WEI YING IS EVERYTHING, ALRIGHT DID SOMETHING HAPPEN, YOU DIDN'T FAINT AGAIN DID YOU??"

But upon entering the living room he realised exactly what that disturbance was....  
"OH..you must be .......you must be Lan umm zh ..an I'm sorry I don't know your courtesy name, Wei Wuxian has said a lot about you umm"

Lan Zhan glared at him , what was Wei Ying doing living with another man?!

"Um...I'll be in the other room if you need me...Wei Ying... just...umm... calll....okay bye" and with that Wen Ning run into the other room. 

"Did you leave me for him?" Lan Zhan asked briskly

"What ?? no, why would I ? how could I, there no why on earth that I could possibly even look at someone else, would even want to glance at someone else. sniff No one would look at a picture of the sun when they've seen the real thing. There's no one in the world that I possibly could ever even-"

"If that's the case then why, pray tell, did you leave my nephew?" Lan Qiren appeared from behind.

"Unc..teacher Lan".. Wei Wuxian's face seemed to instantly pale at the scent of Lan Zhan's uncle.  
"brot..Lan Xichen.. Hello" Wei Wuxian bowed. 

"Wei Wuxian, would you like to explain why you just upped and left, the Jiangs have worried sick and my brother has been beside himself, worried sick every day since you left" Lan Xichen calmly asked even though he was quite angry, however he was more so confused. Not to mention it seemed to him that Wei Wuxian appeared to be rather pale compared to his usual self.

Wei Ying started to play with his clothes and look down, while the other hand seemed to dwell on his stomach...his oddly rounded stomach?? Was it just Lan Xichen or was his stomach slightly protruding outwards...(well atleast Lan Zhan will be glad to know Wei Ying didn't starve these four months.)  
"Um...I apologize for any emotional hurt I've caused. I didn't want to but but... I I...I" Eyes still cast to the floor.

"You what , what possible excuse could you have that would exempt you from what you've done to my nephew" Lan Qiren all but roared.

Wei Wuxian seemed to edge even more inwards.

"Uncle, it might be best to stop" Lan Xichen said sensing something was off.

"WILL you ever stop standing up for him, he up and left with no good excuse and made all of us worry, the Jiangs have been beside themselves meanwhile he's apparently been gallivanting on the opinion that one can just forget he exists as if that could evER Possibly-"

Rapt in his rant Lan Qiren didn't realise that Wei Ying was becoming paler and paler and swaying lightheaded. He didn't notice Wei Wuxian starting to answer the natural lull of gravity as he descended. Ie he fainted. Wei Wuxian fainted. 

"WEI YING"  
Lan Zhan darted to grab him. 

"Lan Zhan what's wrong with him?" 

Wen Ning hearing the noise rushed out in a worry.

"Oh..OH NO oh no.. Jiejie going to kill me... WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL "

"Hospital?? for fainting? Isn't that a bit of a stretch" Lan Qiren asked in disbelief.

"YES NOW" "Hurry it's not good for him " Wen Ning seemed frantic but not as frantic as Lan Zhan felt as he lifted the unconscious and heavier than he remembered Wei Ying into a bridal carry.

Wen Ning, immediately picked up his phone "Jiejie, Wei Ying just fainted... yes again, yes I'll bring him now, I'm coming with the Lans...Yes those Lans"

"Commmeee on"

Lan Qiren seem incredulous yet regardless of the situation he still told the driver to take them to the hospital and step on it. Meanwhile Lan Xichen messaged the Jiangs the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wei Ying is still early fifth month, the reason his stomach doesn't show that much..
> 
> Tilted uterus? Because he is a man? Honestly whatever you want, that makes the story fit ahaha. Feel free to decide it cause of his yilling Patriarch magic, that he uses to hide children if it make sense to you 😂😂.
> 
> He was not expecting that this morning.. expected qingjie or A-Yuan and he get his boyfriend and his boyfriend's whole family... That does shock a person. Also Wei ying is not purposefully neglecting his health it just amped up the hardness level and one need money. So struggle.  
> Enjoy..I hope


	9. I just wanted a stress free morning and a bagel.

"Mister Lan, I presume you're the one since you fit the ridiculously long description the idiot had given of you, would you like to explain why you've just brought in a patient who is now unconscious, right after I had seen him in decent health this morning? "

Wen Qing was not amused. The idiot's boyfriend (and baby daddy, I mean he had to be with the way that dude would mope look at his image than instantly touch his stomach and sigh), finally finally showed up (earlier than she expected to be honest) and instead of peaceful morning she was promised when she left the apartment, he brought along him and Wei Wuxian's entire extended family. Along with the tensions of the idiot's random disappearance from the Lan and Jiang's life four months ago. 

"He needed to avoid tension, beside eating better and relaxing he desperately needed to avoid tension...so who's bright idea was it, to bring tension to his doorstep and into our living room" Wen Qing said as she glared at the whole group, particularly glaring in Lan Qiren direction who had been lecturing on the whole situation whilst rushing to the hospital.

"Can I see him?" Lan Zhan asked desperately 

"He's currently asleep, which is for the best since he's needed a rest at this stage and hasn't been able to because of his job. Despite my advice. When he wakes up you may see him AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT CAUSE HIM TENSION OR DISTRESS" She folded her arms. "the minute I sense even a sliver of stress I'm throwing you out am I clear"

"Why does he need so much rest, what's wrong with my brother? Has he been neglecting his health that much?? " A-li said close to tears after finally finding her brother only to find out he's fainted and is apperently very unwell. How was this even close to the definition of fine. 

"It's not exactly a neglect if he was not in his state and condition but..well... Considering he's five months pregnant he needs way more rest and the situation he was in was not ideal.. too much unnecessary tension, work, immense sadness and longing" Wen Qing explained, looking at Lan Zhan towards the end of her sentence.

"A-Xian is pregnant?? "  
"I beg your pardon, I seem to have misheard Wei Wuxian is what?"(that does explain his stomach though)  
"That BASTARD ISS WHAT?? And he didn't tell me"  
"THAT RUFFIAN IS?? With WANGJI'S??"

" I believe I JUST said tension was bad, and yes he is 5 months pregnant, which apparently is a shock to you all... even though it's not exactly an invisible bump..too small for his term yes but still there."

Lan Zhan simply stared at the door which marked Wei Ying's room in a very intense stare, like he couldn't believe the love of his life was only a door away. 

"Is it even Wangji's?"  
"Teacher Lan are you trying to accuse my brother of cheating?!"  
"Well why else would he have left? With no word to anyone, whilst apparently endangering the child like the irresponsible person he is. " Not to mention how could it be possible that my Wangji has...has

Lan Zhan seemed to grow angrier with every word, he was about to turn and tell his uncle to stop, when suddenly he hears a very frail tired voice. 

"Laaan....Zhan.."  
Lan Zhan's heart jumped and he turned and entered the room with a gentle "I'm here, Wei Ying"

..

"Mister Lan I will not allow you to insult a patient without even knowing his side of the story, especially one who I now consider family. If you're here for trouble I will demand that you leave the premises, am I clear?"

Lan Qiren turned red.."clear."   
This situation still didn't sit right with him.  
.....

Five hours of Lan Zhan holding Wei Ying's hands, and marvelling at finally having Wei Ying in his arms, as the man slept peacefully, later.

Wei Ying slowly slowly opened his eyes to see an adonis "Lan Zhan" he said with a sleepy smile, as he held his hand next to his face "Your XianXian missed you," he said half asleep.

"Well, barf I didn't need to hear that"

Hearing that angry tone Wei Wuxian felt as if he had water poured over him, he jolted wide awake in the bed. 

"Jiang Cheng, Shijie why are you here?"  
"We were looking for you dummy"  
"You gave us quite a scare when you disappeared and when we heard you fainted A-Xian"

Wei Ying smiled weakly from the bed, "Sorry". His expression told volumes about how bad he felt about the whole situation.

"Why did you even leave, do you seriously want me to break your legs?"

"Ahah.. I'm sorry...I had to"

"Wei Ying, why?" Lan Zhan asked with his golden eyes wide and tone of voice fill of pain. 

"Ah Lan Zhan you sure know how to break me down. " Wei Ying sighed.

(Jiang Cheng inner dialogue: all he bloody did was ask!)

"I umm I wanted a free trip and to live as a different identity for a while...Ahahah yup"

"You little shit" Jiang Cheng bantered with no actual spite in his tone. The sight of his brother laying pale in a hospital bed had sucked out all the anger harboured over the last four months. That and the uprupt news that he was pregnant, doesn't take an idiot to figure out what went on in his idiot of a brother's head. 

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan pressed on, more than aware that was not the case.

Wei Ying took a deep breath "..I couldn't be an obstacle in your path "

"Not an obstacle" Lan Zhan argued.

"A-Xian why would you think that?" Yanli asked, mystified that her brother would think anything of the sort. 

"Because we're 19 and you have that scholarship and I just couldn't ruin your life by byy-" Wei ying started to sniffle almost holding back tears   
".... It's my fault anyway I wasn't going to drag you down with it... because I got pregnant"

Yanli and Jiang Cheng tensed up, their brother almost never cried. And even though they felt a mix of emotions ranging from resentment towards Wei Ying for leaving and immense worry, both looked ready to commit murder for their brother. However nothing could prepare them for what they heard next.

"You're not an obstacle, you're the journey and destination in one. Nothing in my life is more important than you and" Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying's rounded abdomen " ...and now our child, there's nothing in the whole world that's more important to me" he cupped Wei Ying's teary face in his hands and said "I have the whole world in my hands" 

Wei Ying abruptly rested his head in Lan Zhan's chest.   
"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan inquired in slight panic.  
"I'm resting to recuperate my heart after what you said"   
"en"   
"Ah Lan Zhannnn " Wei Ying cried out as he let out an entire waterfall of tears, his body shaking as four months of suppressed loneliness fought to come out.

"We'll give you guys a few minutes seems like you have a lot to talk about, A-Xian we'll be right outside okay. Lan Zhan I trust that you won't cause our brother further worries, come on A-Cheng. " Yanli said as she directed her brother forcefully out of the room. 

"Why would you think you'd be a obstacles?" Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying with sad unintentional puppy eyes. 

"Children aren't exactly.. umm-"  
"You didn't create it alone, there's no way I'll let you raise it alone... Don't you trust me?" Lan Zhan mused.

"I do. It's cause I do I left, Lan Zhan you have your whole life, your uncle is right I've not exactly worthy of you" sniff sniff " it is cause I trust you I had to leave I don't want you to put your life on hold"

"As long as I have you, my life will never be on hold , Wei Ying you're the light of my life please don't run away again, these past 4 months have been the worst months of my life.."

Sniff sniff "I'm sorryyy, I didn't meannn to" 

Wei Ying wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan whilst snuffling "I've missed youuuu toooo, sooo muchhhhhhhh"

"Next time talk to me"   
"Ehehe", Wei ying gave a weak smile "I can't believe the great elusive Hanguang-Jun asked to talk"

"Anything for you" Lan Zhan said seriously, as he genuinely thought he might never see his love ever again during those four months. 

" Ah Lan Zhan you have to warn me before you say those, you're killing my heart 💓" 

"Mhm" 

And after 4 months of not seeing each other all Lan Zhan wanted to do was never let him go. Nothing felt like it would be enough so Lan Zhan just settled on a nose kiss, as he feared if he kissed him Wei Ying would disappear. 

After some more talking, Wei Ying slowly went to sleep again and the entire time Lan Zhan didn't leave his side or his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met eyyyyy. 
> 
> Cuties got together. And everyone had a bomb dropped on them. Like what what what....he's what. 
> 
> Let Wen Qing have a bagel 2k19


	10. You are my family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following this updates mgiht be slow as I have my dissertation project due soon and the rest of the chapters need to be reread and rewritten a bit. (Ie I might post the next as normal but it might start becoming a weekly thing, it depends)

Outside two people are sitting down on chairs, whilst two heads were peering through, one in disapproval and the other in worry.

"Is the child even Wangji's? Why would he run away if it was?"

"Uncle, I understand that your opinion of Wei Wuxian is rather low because of this, my feelings are conflicted as well, but he's always been rather besotted with Lan Zhan and vice versa."

"I'm aware that my fool of a nephew is bewitched with that boy"

"Uncle... Can you really deny that Wei Wuxian looks at brother like he hung the stars in sky just for him "

"Would it be too much of a exaggeration to state that Wangji hasn't. He's been at his hands and feet ever since that boy has entered his life. And how does Wei Wuxian repay him? By running away and causing unrest in a whole community... He's a bad influence" Lan Qiren stated upset at the way his nephew was treated. "Why can't this family have better taste in lovers, is that so much to ask"

Meanwhile Yanli was sitting with a very very very forced smile. She decided that she had heard enough, and stood up.

"Have you ever considered that mayphas speech like that that has somehow convinced my poor baby brother that he's an mishap in your nephew's life and it be better to run away. My poor brother must have been so scared finding out he's pregnant, he probably already thought he was a problem before he got pregnant, if how readily that speech leaves your tongue is anything to go by. A-Xian is the most caring, loving, selfless boy and the fact that he must have felt that way, that....that he thought his only option was to leave does not bode well with me Mister Lan. I understand that you care for your nephew but I will not allow you to bad talk my brother anymore than you already have. Especially since it seems we will be family from now on."

And with that she sat down and simply turn to continue talking to her brother who looked stunned, impressed and admiring his sister.

Lan Qiren was still angry but he was a man of virtue first and foremost".... I did not mean to cause harm..I apologize Miss Jiang"

"Apologize to my brother, not to me"

She simply stated.

Lan Xichen stood bemused never had he seen his uncle put in place so politely. I must make sure to never get on miss Jiang's bad side he thought to himself. Wangji if there is a future in-law you need to be careful of it is definitely her.

....

"You're to stay here for two more days, no complaining Wei Ying, lord knows i'm already tired to seeing your face and now with this fainting spell you're officially on the unstable side."

"Rest I'm serious"

"You make sure he rests. I don't want him working if you guys can afford it. He needs to be off his feet, if I have to see him more than once a week I will rip my hair out"

"I love you too Wen Qing"

"You better...if you rest, later on I'll bring by A-Yuan but you have to rest and no amount of harassing my brother will make him bring him so forget it"

"Yiss" Wei Wuxian smiled, he had starting missing the little tyke, since he was suppose to see him the day everyone appeared in the apartment and welll ... That didn't end well. His heart felt guilty as he looked at Lan Zhan. 

With that Wen Qing left the room and sighed. It certainly has been a ride since the idiot showed up at her brother door 3 months ago.

"Who is A-Yuan?" Lan Zhan asked. 

"Well, if you must know he is the cutest man, nice, sweet, polite ahaha Lan Zhan are you jealous?" Wei ying mused amused. 

"No".

However Lan Zhan ears were a tale telling red.

"Oh you are, ahah Lan Zhan I'm sorry but I only have space for one toddler in my heart and since you're already past that stage, you can't take A-Yuan place "

Hearing that this A-Yuan was a toddler Lan Zhan did relax and feel slightly silly. Not too silly, Wei ying was still his only after all.  
.........  
The next day Wei Ying starts to retain a bit of colour and the Lan family (except Lan Zhan who never left) return to talk.

"Wei Ying, come live with me"

"...what about your uncle? And brother? And the fact that in a couple months time I'll give birth and then there be a lot more noise that your uncle hates and tears. -"

"Wei Ying, I will talk to my Uncle, we have space in the house. It is a big house" Lan Zhan assured him

"But what about money kids are a lot of money and-"  
"Wei Ying"  
"Like they're so much and we might not make ends meet and -"  
"Wei Ying"  
"And you probably use to having a certain life style like what if we don't have enough for food-"  
"Wei Ying"  
" Wei Ying, sweetheart we have more than enough money"

"Lan Zhan being well off and being able to afford unexpected extra mouths are two-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but, Wei Wuxian we have multiple companies onshore and off. And reserves in banks." Lan Xichen said as he entered the room followed by his uncle. 

"But Lan Zhan got a scholarship.."  
"Which he never planned to accept, since doing so would take away the opportunity from others who do not have the same resources."

"...."  
" Surely you must have noticed all the employees around the house?" Lan Qiren asked incredulously

"I never gave it much thought, other things were on my mind" like Lan Zhan was left unsaid but hung in the air. 

Well atleast we know he ain't a gold-digger Lan Qiren internally mused in disbelief at how one could basically all but live in their house for two years and not question the servants. Or the whole damn estate. (Wei Ying was very thirsty for that glass called Lan Zhan he didn't notice the maid who brought the drinks, nor the flat screen TV since the only movie he wanted to watch was Lan Zhan's eyes)

"Wei Ying will you come ?" 

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan and then hesitantly looked at Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren. 

"Umm"

"Just say yes, you already basically lived at our house the previous two years at least this time I can tell myself there's an actual Lan in the house." Lan Qiren said in a totally not offhanded offhanded manner.

Meanwhile Lan Xichen just nodded with his token smile on his face. 

Looking at Lan Zhan's earnest eyes Wei Ying went "well I guess I'll be in your care."

The light in Lan Zhan's eyes was unmistakable.

"I'll go get the car" Lan Qiren said the minute Wen Qing came in. 

"You'll be happy to know, you're good to go. I'm assuming you're leaving the apartment. " Wen Qing stated as she looked at his papers. "You still need to rest though, and eat properly. You're eating for four. "

"I'm beg your pardon, what now?" Lan Xichen said as he looked as his equally if not more shocked brother. 

"Did Wei Ying not tell you, you really did a number, first time and triplets. like damn." She said as she looked at Lan Zhan's direction.

"........en"

"haha, I'm sorry it's a lot to take in. If it makes you feel better you're doing better than my brother who fainted, and clearly your brother" Who was holding on to the table as if his life depended on it. 

"Mhm "

"...anyway, Lan Zhan and my family have kind of demanded I go back...and " Wei ying looked at his feet. " I'm moving in with Lan Zhan. "

"Good for you Wuxian, I'm glad you worked it out with him, you don't need to mope and miss him anymore now"

"Ahah, wennn qinnngg, I did not mope" Wei Ying whine with a bright red face.

Lan Zhan looked visually (at least to Lan Xichen) crestfallen. "You didn't?"

Wei Ying's face burnt even more "maybe I did..a little" 

Wen Qing snorted.. "more like ever night but who's counting"  
.......  
As they were walking down toward the elevator Wei Ying turned to Lan Zhan,  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to move in with you...you know your family doesn't exactly"

"Plus....we didn't exactly....well...if I hadn't insisted on a sexual relationship in the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation so umm you don't have to do something you're not ready or don't want to-"

"Wei Ying, you are my family ....and the mother of my ..three kids, uncle will understand slowly slowly."

"Mhm" Wei ying nodded as he looked at the floor.

"are you sure you're okay with this? i mean teen dad of triplets.... like you had that scholarship which you're not accepting but you still entered a really good university and-"

Lan Zhan simply hugged him. 

"Everything else can wait"

And with that Wei Ying melted into his arms.

...........

Extra 

When Wei Ying found out he was having triplets, it was around the three month mark. 

"......"  
"...."  
"Wei ying are you going to faint alongside my brother?"

"No"

Okay well he's responding that's good.- Wen Qing's thought process

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod ...one two three... three babies.... Ohmygod

It's official now ..  
I can't bother Lan Zhan. I was contemplating going back and offering him a no responsibility card, but now I can't. Not with three. Not with his dreams...

I can't ...

But...

This means that I'll have  
Three littles Lan Zhan...  
Three little buddies. 

And as the tears streamed down his face at the thought of never seeing Lan Zhan, he smiled in a bitter sweet manner at the thought of his little growing family. 

"Are you guys sure you want me to stay in your apartment."

"Good point, ahaha"  
......

The Wei Wuxian Jiang siblings heart to heart. 

"You idiot why didn't you damn talk to us, we're your family do we count for nothing??"  
"Do you know how everyone worried about you so much, mom has been upset, dad's been constantly asking anyone if they seen you, jiejie was crying, you could have sent a message damnit"

"Sorry"

"You could have been dead, what If you hadn't met the Wen, why didn't you steal some money from us or something damnit, you're the worst at saving, you probably didn't even-"  
"A-Cheng, stop"

"Jiejie he-"

"A-Xian, A-Cheng was just worried it's okay don't cry"

Jiang Cheng stopped and look closely at his brother, who was not crying but he was not not crying. This was weird ... His brother rarely cried

" I'm not crying.." Wei Wuxian muttered 

"A- Xian are you okay?"

"Mhm..I'm sorry shijie" 

"I'm just glad you're okay, I can't believe you're going to be a mom before me hehe, when are you due?" Shijie asked gently

"..umm originally Wen Qing said sometime around August but since it's triplets it's hard to say, they're prob come out early"

.....  
...  
.

"A-Xian could you repeat that please"

"They'll come early?"

"Before that"  
" I'm sorry?"  
"After that"

"Around August?"

"NO, THE PART ABOUT YOU HAVING TRIPLETS what??" Jiang Cheng snapped

"Oh that. Ah yeah.. I'm expecting triplets" Wei Ying said with a wide smile.

The Jiang siblings looked at each other, and then looked back at their pale but smiling brother. 

"Congratulations A-Xian" Shijie smiled while mentally worring if her brother would be fine... 

Jiang Cheng stayed quiet, he was mentally planning Lan Zhan's murder for not only getting his brother pregnant in the first place but also getting him pregnant with three babies. 

After two minutes of slightly tense atmosphere he finally said " Good lord you're having a whole clan of Lans.."

" Ahaha, Yup" and with that Wei Ying gave them the biggest smile,as if he wouldn't have to push out three giant Lan babies from his uterus. Both Jiang siblings swore that they would murder any Lan who was a threat to their brother happiness....their naive and long gone for Wangji, brother.

At least he's safe they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise. 
> 
> I felt like twins would be too cliche and one child just not enough drama 😂😂.
> 
> At one point Wei Ying contemplated returning and informing his family and telling Lan Zhan he'd shoulder the burden and that Lan Zhan didn't have to bother, and he then got told he is having 3 kids and not one and it's like welll.. can't inconvenience his family that much. 
> 
> Also it's not that Wei Ying never realised there rich but he really really was busy paying attention to other things. Like Lan Zhan's eyes, and smile and body and muscles and ass and oh my god have you seen his arms and just everything Lan Zhan. And the Lans don't exactly show off their wealth it's just there. Wei Ying just assumed they inherited their house and that was it. 
> 
> Like the Jiangs who are old money but live moderate lives.


	11. Fuck this shit I'm out.

"So you finally found him... in the middle of nowhere knocked up..."

Madam Yu turned to Jiang Fengmian and said, "Why must everything you bring in this house be a walking disaster. "

"Mother, there is more"

"oh MOREEE, oh thank god, THERE is more, goodie I thought it was going to be boring old simply knocked up, do tell what has Wuxian done now?"

"... I wouldn't exactly say him being pregnant triplets is exactly entirely his doing..."

...

..

.

Madam Yu was stunned... the kid getting pregnant well honestly she thought she raised him a bit smarter than that but apparently nope, it wasn't like a pregnancy hadn't crossed her mind at times. It wasn't exactly a secret that the boy was sexuay active (Wei Ying didn't say anything but she had seen that boy's neck not to mention that one time...oh lord after that she had slipped a book about safety and sex into his room), she had assumed they'd used protection. She had certainly given everyone in her family the talk. Since the boy was always ridiculously tied around Lan Wangji, she had fully expected an engagement once the Lan boy's uncle accepted it. That she would have forseen .. but... triplets.... at 19?? 

" I swear I just heard you say he's having triplets at age 19 and I must have misheard.."

"A-Xian is having what?" Jiang Fengmian also asked shocked

"You heard correctly mother, father... evidently our brother decided to um.. swiftly and efficiently organically grow himself a clan of Lans. His obsession with Lan Zhan was probably the cause of 3 mini Lan Zhans."  Jiang Cheng added for good measure. 

"and what does the Lan boy think of this?"

"Honestly he just seemed relieved to finally have Wei Ying back, he seemed oddly okay with triplets...it was amazing in a way, he just blinked and went en."

"My lady, we should have dinner with them, seeing as Wei Ying is probably going to live there now... and is ..entering the family is a very interesting manner"

"That kid is lucky his boyfriend's family are rich, and have their own business"

"They are? Since when"

"Since ancient china, didn't you guys know?"

"Not really, I mean I had slight suspicions but once I asked Wei Ying and he just laughed at me waved his hand and told me that I was being ridiculous...and went to talk to Lan Zhan on his brand new phone...which Lan Zhan bought him... oh my god my brother is a love struck idiot." Jiang Cheng slapped his face.

"A pregnant one"  Madam Yu added in slight disbelief at the whole situation. 

........................

"Lan Zhan I am able to walk you know."  

"Rest"

"Lan ZHANNN " 

"Rest "

"....fine" Wei Ying pouted on a queen sized bed, in a room with a tv and literally anything Wei Ying could possibly want. Which in reality only really included having Lan Zhan around, and A-Yuan, it had only really been 3 days since he last saw the little sweetheart but he already missed him. Sniff sniff Ugh hormones. 

"If you need anything the maid outside can help you. "

"I can fetch anything myself." He sulked. It had been less than a day of sitting and resting but he was bored. It didn't help that his Lan Zhan was busy making sure he had everything and less time just being with him in a humane connection. He knew that after four months of distance there was bound to be some, sniff akwardness and distance. I mean it made sense that he would be hesitant and keep Wei Ying at an arm length, emotionally, but it just hurt to be treated in that way..

"Wei Ying you fainted not too long ago. You're scarily underweight for triplets, I don't want you to go through something scary as losing them. Please rest, sleep and do not worry about anything. "

" I know,.. Lan Zhan I have rested" " Wei Ying said down cast.

" what's wrong?" Lan Zhan asked, they had been dated for 2 years, so naturally Lan Zhan had managed to pick certain things up. 

"Nothing, nothing is wrong"

"Promised to communicate" 

Wei Ying paused as if to think "it just it feels like you've been distant lately and I know it's my fault and that a lot of thing happened but it just sniff sniff... Are you sure you're okay with this?  Triplets are a lot and your future and there's so much more to it and just having so much children suddenly and you're young and what if you change your mind and regret committing to me and 3 children. and there so much expenses and money and -"

"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan said cutting Wei Ying tirade in half. "Huh" Wei Ying looked at his baby daddy since he lost his track of thought. 

"I'm nervous about the future. Not because I'll ever regret choosing you, this and them. I'm nervous that I ...that I might not be worthy of you and these children. You're all I've ever have wanted, that has never changed and it never will. I'm sorry I've been a bit detached, there been issues to deal with which I didn't want you to worry about."

"LAN ZHAN" Wei Ying cried while wrapping his arms around him "If anything I'm not worthy of you, You're just so good and so so " Sniffling so hard he never managed to quite finish that sentence. 

Lan Zhan kissed his forehead. "Nonsense. Sleep"

"Fine." Sniff Sniff "I'll sleep and rest, you're lucky my heart hurts everytime you look at me with that face"

"If you suffer actual heartburn we can call a doctor"

"and have Wen Qing kill me I'm good."

With a chuckle and another kiss Lan Zhan left his pregnant Fiance. (okay he still has to propose but Wei Ying ain't saying no he just doesn't want too much excitement that might raise his blood pressure, just yet) And by left I mean he stayed until Wei Ying fell asleep and then gently caressed his head, with his eyes shining full of love and slight worry. 

........................

"How is he?"

"Restless."

'Brother you know how Wei Ying is, always ready for adventure' Lan Xichen read through his expression.

"Yes he is"

"Are you ready to be a dad....to ...triplets..."

............................"en."

Lan Xichen raised his eyebrows, his brother was clearly trying to be brave "It's okay to be terrified brother, though I have to say you really out did yourself.. not one, not two but three in one go,"

"Does uncle know?" Wangji asked

"He suspects, I might have hinted that the family would be getting heirs plural."

"Must tell him." Lan Wangji sighed, things have been tense since he brought Wei Ying back from the hospital, between Wei Ying being half medicated out of his mind in the beginning and his uncle firm refusal of the whole situation, he had only begrudgingly allowed Wei Ying to stay as they could not afford another hunt for a missing Wei Ying,....well with triplets Lan Zhan needed his uncle support more than ever. His only father figure was his uncle, he was slightly scared of being as detached as his own father. 

"Wangji... he'll accept the situation, it's just hard on him because he was worried for the both of you so much. Wei Wuxian was gone for four months and during those four months he never missed a call just in case it was about him. He doesn't dislike Wuxian..it was just very hard to see you so downtrodden. It will take him a while, he need to see that Wei Ying truly cares, and he will in due time. "  
"en" Lan Wangji walked towards his uncle office.

Knock Knock

Silence was briskly followed by "Come in"

Lan Zhan entered to see his uncle busy on a desk, surrounded by stacks and stacks of paper work. 

"Uncle"

"Wangji"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me."

"Uncle... Wei Ying is pregnant"

"Yes, I'm painfully aware. Despite every lesson I tried to impart on you about saving oneself...and abstaining from the lusting of the flesh..but I guess most of my lesson fell on deaf ears."

"With triplets"

"Yes i kn-- TRIPLETS??"  Lan Qiren shot up from his seat. He dramatically gripped the folds of his armchair and with a face that would be home on the stage stated,

"I need to go lie down."

"cancel my meetings. "

Oh Brother of mine, why have you let your son meet that rapscallion, triplets, not one not two but three mini Wei Yings.  He thought to himself as he left his office and entered the spacious living room.

"good lord. WE NEED A BIIGGER HOUSE" 

"Uncle the house is huge, we have ample room" Lan Xichen stated from the living room, where he may or may not have been listening in to the whole conversation.

"Not with four Wei Wuxians in it. "

" Uncle, the kids could take after brother" Lan Xichen tried to reason.

"Perhaps....but he's bound to corrupt them just as he did your brother"  
"Uncle they're not even born yet, they're barely past 5 months." Lan Xichen tried to reason. 

"Four Lan Yings" Lan Zhan muttered in pure bliss, with a certain heavenly glow of joy. 

"O'dios mio"

"...oh dear Uncle UNCLE, someone fetch some water Uncle has fainted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is said that Lan Qiren is still unconscious till this day.


	12. Well this is not the meal that I for one expected

"Uncle are you awake."

"Ah Xichen, I just had the strangest dream, your baby brother was dating this thiss caitiff, and he seduced your brother. Anyway this boy entered our lives and ate us out of house and home and then, oh Xichen it was so terrible than Wangji told me this boy was about to have his triplets."

Lan Xichen looked at his uncle and took a deep breathe knowing what he was about to utter would not be easy to hear. 

"Uncle that wasn't a dream."

"UNCLE UNCLE."

"Oh not again."

Needless to say when someone told Wei Ying, he laughed so much he got a stitch. 

Legend say Wei Ying is still laughing till this day. 

......  
A servant appeared in front of Wangji. She seemed to have ran to fetch him. 

" Young master Lan, young mister Wuxian has told me to fetch you, he advised you to hurry."

"Is something wrong ??" Lan Zhan asked his heart beating frantically in his chest. 

"I am not aware sir, he just said to hurry"

Lan Zhan shot from the room he was in, worried about why Wei Ying would call him and tell him to hurry.

So it was quite a welcomed shock when he entered the room and Wei Ying was on the bed smiling blissfully while touching his tummy, "LAn ZHAN COME FEEL THEY're FINALYyy kicking" he said with what a smile so blinding it could have been in a tooth paste commercial. "I was worried because it's been a few weeks where they could have kicked but they weren't, but apperently it can take some time to kick. Atleast that what Wen Qing would tell me every time I'd worry. Ah Lan Zhan I can tell they take after your family they have some strong little kicks."

Lan Zhan walked toward him and slowly slowly placed his hand on Wei Ying's stomach.. At first he felt nothing... "ahaha don't pout wait a while, there is three of them one of them bound to ohh-"

Wow, this felt surreal..these were his and Wei Ying's babies "ah Lan Zhan don't cryy, or I'll start and I've cried more in the last 4 months then I have my whole life. "

"Not crying"

"Wow, he became a dad and learns how to lie, ah Lan Zhan you're so cute when your ears turn red" 

With that Lan Zhan bent down and kissed his beloved stomach. A sight which Wei Ying watched with stars in his eyes. 

Kiddos, he thought to his babies, that's your daddy, he's a wonderful man who's caring and kind and sweet, aren't you three so lucky. Normally I'd never share him with anyone because my heart couldn't take the thought but for you guys I'd make an exception. Ah I can't wait to meet you. 

If Lan Zhan is crying at kicks...wait till he hears his first heartbeat Wei Ying thought. Feeling donwcast at the thought. "Lan Zhan"  
"Mhm". Lan Zhan looked up from his beloved stomach.  
"I'm sorry that because of me you missed the first heartbeat"  
"I'll catch the second, and the rest of their lives"  
Sniff sniff, your daddy is just so great kids how did I get so lucky. 

..............................

"Ah, yes this is so good"

"Really?"

"Oh man I've been dreaming of this for months now, seriously the craving has been real."

Lan Xichen blinked, he couldn't quite believe his own ears. "You've been dreaming of THAT for months?"

"You have no idea oh man it is JUST so so GOOODD"

Even Lan Zhan seemed shocked by his boyfriend's reaction.  
"Wei Ying are you feeling quite okay?"  
"Yes why?"  
"You've never...liked.."  
"Liked?"  
"The family congee Wei Wuxian. Normally you avoid it like a plague, the first time we offered it you asked why we gave you medicine when you were perfectly healthy....it's quite surprising to see you enjoy it so happily. "

"What are you talking about?"

Even Uncle is speechless, Lan Xichen thought, as he looked at his uncle who's eyes was glued to the growing pile of empty bowls.

Wei Wuxian paid no heed and just went on to finish a third bowl of Congee. 

Well if he's eating our Congee out of his own free will one thing is for sure, the babies inside him must truly be Wangji's offspring. What's next Lan Qiren thought, will pigs fly, truly... the impossible has already happened. Now if only Wei Wuxian would stop complaining about the ban on gaming consoles and video games.

.......

Overnight it seemed like Wei Ying blew up like a whale. Forced rest and regulated carefully prepared food made a clear difference, and after a few weeks it was clear that Wei Ying was pregnant with more than one baby. 

"Ugh I feel sluggish and whalelike" he said uncomfortable albeit happy that his triplets were fine, and growing healthily. 

"Ridiculous" Lan Zhan said as he applied creams to his beloved very obvious stomach.

"It's true my face is bloated, my stomach is huge and I'm not even past a quarter of my sixth month" Wei Ying pouted. "I'm bound to get fatter by the end"

"Not fat" Lan Zhan refuted firmly.

"Lan Zhan will you still love me even though I look like a giant whale"

"En, no matter what" Lan Zhan's words slightly comforted Wei Ying but it didn't help that he felt like a giant marshmallow...and not even the cute squishy kind. At least after his third month, with Wen Qing's medication, he had stopped throwing up literally everything. However today was not a good day he felt immensely exhausted and it didn't help that his eyes hurt from the lights and his head was pounding, so the news that the Lans and the Jiangs were having dinner did not help his mood. I mean he had missed his family and his Shijie, even though she had come around five times since the hospital, but ....ugh just the idea of wearing clothes andd....well.. he wouldn't have to wear IT yet but .... lets just say the idea of wearing stiff clothes was not in his itinerary. 

"Wei Ying what do you want to wear"

"Nothing"

"Cannot"

"I don't feel like putting on proper clothes everything hurts and I'm bloated and fat"

"Family dinner"

Wei Ying pouted. 

Lan Zhan face remained expressionless but on the inside he felt bad for his fiancée, who's really had suddenly gained weight rapidly, which was expected and honestly welcomed with triplets, but hadn't been easy on his Wei Ying. It certainly had made cuddling him slightly different.

He held up Wei Ying's comfiest pants and nicest pyjama shirt and gave him an inquisitive look. (there was absolutely no way on earth or in the under realm that Wei Ying was putting on anything that had the word dress in it, whether that was a dress shirt or dress pants. no sir. Maybe an actual dress, he had been talking to his Shijie about nothing fitting and honestly dresses sounded halfway comfy like loose.) 

"This?"

"Fine.. but I'm not happy about it"  
Lan Zhan sighed but felt relieved that Wei Ying had finally agreed. A feat that would have been impossible pre pregnant Wei Ying. 

Truth was Wei Ying was nervous it has been three weeks since the hospital but he hadn't talked to his uncle and aunt since he disappeared. Face to Face at least , they had both called him several times and his Uncle has just told him he was relieved he was okay. Madam Yu on the other hand had given him a three and a half hour lecture about how irresponsible he was and how inconsiderate and did he seriously think they would have kicked him out just because he was pregnant, what type of parents did he think they were. (also of course you had to go and get triplets while you're at it honestly you're just ridiculous at times). You are family so stop running away from us, or next time she'll skin him alive for making her hair turn gray. Oddly heartwarming but it didn't lessen the immense guilt he had felt about what he put his uncle and aunt through... his whole family really. His Lan Zhan... who had insisted that the important thing was that he was okay. The least he could do was sit through a dinner, the headache would probably go down with an aspirin or two anyway. 

.....

"Xichen is all the food ready? "  
"Yes, Uncle"

"Good, make sure everything is in top notch condition. It would not do for us to have a subpar dinner." Lan Qiren said as he checked the cutlery, whilst thinking of the older sister who's food Wei Ying swore by. 

"What is Wuxian wearing tonight, the last thing we need is the Jiang assuming we're mistreating him or anything of the sort. Or worse are the type who accept that low level substandard clothing as the norm in family dinners." 

Uncle certainly has a thing for theatrics thought Lan Xichen, "I do not know but considering how he's been complaining for the last week or so, I can't imagine anything stiff. Not to mention it's highly unlikely that Wangji would deny him anything"  
Ugh Lan Qiren started feeling a terrible sense of foreboding. Of course his nephew was weak to any of Wei Ying's whims. That was probably how they got into this mess, his damn nephew didn't know how to say no. 

(No one tell Lan Qiren that after the first misunderstanding between the two, it really was not Wei Ying who did the pursuing, the majority of the time anyway. Those triplets were Lan Zhan's growling fault. (Not that Wei Ying was complaining)). 

....

"Dinner looks lovely " Jiang Yanli said trying to create conversation. Ever since they came the atmosphere has been tense. Her brother had awkwardly said hello to everyone and then had an even more awkward hug with her dad. Whether it was awkward because of his giant belly or the near five months of not having seen each other is hard to tell. After that he had strangely sat quiet at the edge of the table next to Lan Zhan, whilst unconsciously rubbing his stomach. 

Lan Qiren and Jiang Fengmian had made small talk about business for a while, clearly ignoring the elephant in the room. Well a topic related to the elephant not the elephant itself. Halfway through said elephant seem to lost track of the conversation and was mindlessly staring at his soup.  
Finally Madam Yu spoke "So seeing as our resident troublemaker is well, expecting, have you decided to to pop the question and get married? Since it would not really do to have the children without a marriage certificate" She said with her razor sharp eyes directed at Lan Wangji. (Madam Yu has priorities and it's making sure that the amount of social damage is quelled, totally not at all related to how the children might be affected.. and not at all related to how happy Wei Ying would be to be married to his Lan Zhan... god two whole years of listening to him blabber about Lan Zhan (specifically that five hour description of his eyes) was enough convincing that he was in love.)

"En"

"What Wangji means is once he's sure Wei Wuxian's blood pressure would be fine, he will." Lan Xichen translated

"Well, Wei Wuxian are you glad to hear that?"

Wei Ying stayed staring at his plate of soup as if it contained the secrets of the world, or his worse enemy with the glare he was giving the plate.

"A-Xian?" Jiang Yanli said trying to get Wei Ying's attention  
"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan said while tapping Wei Ying, who only then, finally lifted up his eyes.

"A- Xian are you alright?" Yanli asked  
"Yeah, you've been staring at that soup for a good 10 minutes now, it's not going to disappear by glaring at it you know." Jiang Cheng said 

"Yeah I'm fine fine, what were you talking about?" Wei Wuxian gestured his hand as if physically brushing the topic aside. 

"If you approve" said Madam Yu with piercing eyes

"Uhm, yeah sure why not" Wei Ying said briskly whilst looking nowhere in particular. Well...that was weird , thought everyone aside from Wei Ying.

" Do you even know what we are discussing?" Lan Qiren asked incredulously

"Tax returns?" 

"Wei Wuxian, that was half an hour ago.." Jiang Cheng said concerned. 

"Oh. Okay, sorry" and with that Wei Ying went back to staring at his soup. 

Lan Zhan grew more concerned, which is saying a lot since Lan Zhan was concerned about Wei Ying 24/7 these days, somehow even more than he was when Wei Ying was missing. 

He felt Wei Ying forehead which felt slightly hot. "Wei Ying, do you want to rest?" He asked worried for his beloved, who seemed to be out of sorts.  
"Huh? Um no I'm good, I've done nothing but rest eheh" he said dazed whilst chuckling halfheartedly.  
"Wuxian it's okay if you need to leave we won't mind, it's understandable that you're tired, you are carrying triplets after all" Jiang Fengmian stated.  
"No no I'm fine ahaha, just a minor headache, it happens, don't mind me, continue the conversation. " Wei Ying insisted as if he wasn't looking paler by the minute. 

"Wei Ying".  
"I'm fine Lan Zhan" he said with a weak smile. 

Naturally no one bought this, least of all Lan Zhan but they decided to respect his decision, so for now the others changed the topic, whilst casting worried glances at Wei Ying every once in a while. This lasted for a good fifteen minutes until Lan Zhan, who never kept his eyes off Wei Ying, caught him when he nearly fainted face first in to the soup. A stream of worried shouts of Wei Ying's name from different people followed"WEI WUXIAN" "A-XIAN" "WUXIAN"

Lan Zhan swiftly picked him up in a bridal carry and carried him to his bedroom laying him gentle on the bed, whilst not paying any heed to the rising worry from the other members, which only increased as they saw employees running around with cloth and water. 

He moped Wei Ying's forehead for a good while. Wei Ying's face was scrunched up as if he seemed in great pain. 

"Ugh Lan Zhan, it hurts, it hurts so much"

"I'm here, I'm here love"

..............

"Doctor what's wrong with him" the Jiangs, and the Lans asked minus Lan Zhan who was inside Wei Ying's room as he refused to leave his side. 

"Nothing major, he needs rest, is he always on his feet?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact" Lan Qiren said 

"Hnm strange, are you sure?"

"Considering my nephew never leaves his side, and a maid is always on call plus his bedroom is in an area in which there is a lot of human traffic, we're pretty certain that he is resting" Lan Qiren stated

"Why, what wrong??" Jiang Cheng said in his usually I'm angry but i'm actually more worried than angry tone.

" Well, if he is indeed resting, I can't say without further testing, what's his diet like?" The doctor continued.

"All nutritionist and doctor recommended. He's only exercises as much as necessary. " Lan Xichen said under the heavy gaze of Madam Yu.

"Has he been complaining of anything?" The doctor asked

"..I think Wangji mentioned bloating and swelling but he's pregnant with triplets surely that's normal?" Lan Xichen said

"I believe so. It's probably best to take some test later on. For now make sure he rests and drinks lots of fluids."

"We will. Thank you doctor. " Lan Xichen said as the doctor picked up his suit case and left. 

Well that was bloody useless Jiang Cheng thought as he left. 

"...has Wei Wuxian not been resting?"

"If it was up to Wangji he wouldn't even walk to the bathroom. Rest assure he really has been resting Jiang Wanyin. After what Wen Qing told us we made sure of it."

Suddenly a very frail voice could be faintly heard from the other room.  
"Laan Zhan"  
"Mhm I'm here"  
"My head hurts, it hurts a lot " Was Wei Ying crying??  
" Take some aspirin"  
"Nnooo"  
"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan rebuked in a stern but still gentle voice.  
"Nooo, can't"

The Jiangs looked confused ..why couldn't he take an aspirin??

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan his voice seemingly growing in concern.

"The room spinning,"

"Not spinning."

"It is"

Some more grunts were heard, followed by tears and the sound of gentle shhsh. 

"Aspirin?"

"noo"

The gentle of voice of Wei Ying's main maid could be heard "Young master Wuxian cannot, he's already taken around eight today alone, it would not be wise considering his condition"

8???

"....next time inform me at all and any time" Lan Zhan replied with a clear edge to his voice. 

Yanli looked close to tears...  
"Has this been occurring a lot?" Madam Yu asked with a cold air around her. 

Silence followed as everyone seemed shocked by the recent reveal.

The maid came out of the room, carrying a washcloth.

"Excuse me, what did you mean by today alone?"

"Oh young master Wuxian, had been complaining of a headache for at least 3 days now. "

"Why weren't we informed?"

"Mister Qiren, I got the aspirin for mister Wuxian directly from the head butler.. I thought he informed you.. he assured me he did. I tried to limit the aspirin, I really did"

"I see, proceed Meng Shi"

Lan Xichen rubbed his head in clear worry. 

Why did Wangji not tell him about this? Surely he would have mentioned it.

"Wei Ying how long ?" Lan Zhan asked trying to mask the pain he felt seeing his beloved in such a state

Instead of an answer Wei Ying just cried harder. 

"Why?"

"We ..had.. a .. family..dinnerr plus You would worry and I didn't want you tooo" ahh, that explains a lot

"Baby, let me"

"Sorrrryyy" But unlike Wei Ying's usually cheery brush everything aside mood, this was filled with pain.

"shhh" more gentle shusshing followed until it seemed that Wei Ying had fallen asleep. Lan Zhan never left the room or the bed and barely slept for fear of Wei Ying waking up and needing something. The Jiangs had worriedly left, with a-Li in tears and Jiang Cheng and Madam Yu fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming but nothing um...too distressing? Well nothing graphic, so for those who are worried don't.


	13. For the millionth time I AM FINE

The next day Wei Ying seemed slightly better, some colour had returned to his cheeks but nevertheless Lan Qiren booked an appointment first thing in the morning to the local hospital. 

"Why couldn't I keep going to Wen Qing" 

"This is the top hospital in the country, not to mention its far closer, why on earth would you prefer that piddle of a hospital." Lan Qiren said in a slightly condescending tone. 

"Well, Wen Qing is a top doctor" Wei Ying argued to no avail.

'Considering your state when we found you somehow I highly doubt that.' Lan Qiren thought but didn't say as he did not particularly wish for a glare from his youngest nephew or to cause a dangerous amount of distress to his nephew's shadow? Hand holding partner? and children. 

A week has passed and Wei Ying seemed better, the jump in his step had returned. Even the hospital test results showed nothing. Regardless Lan Zhan was still on high alert. 

Wei Ying has tried to limit his use of aspirin as Lan Zhan seemed worried. It seemed to have worked for while. He really didn't want to worry Lan Zhan more than he did. Not to mention his family. He now has to call his family everyday. His Shijie would not take no for an answer.

Everything seemed fine, he was slightly worried about certain things that kept bothering him, but hey pain in his abdomen was normal, he was pregnant after all. If your feet didn't feel like falling despite lack of use were you really and truly pregnant.

Sometime after that week, Wen Qing finally visited bringing her nephew along.  

3

2

1

"XIAN GEGEEEEE"

"AHH A-YUAN MY PRECIOUS LITTLEEE SWEETIE AHH Hoow i've missed you"

"I missed you three .... Xian gege you're so fat"

"For your information you little squirt I'm carrying three babies" 

A-Yuan mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "YOU'RE FAT BECAUSE YOU ATE 3 BABIES??"

"Yes and I'm going to eat you too" Wei Ying said as he proceeded to ferociously tickle and nom A-Yuan

"AHAHAHAHAHA, stop Xian gege stoppppp Mamaaa stop"

"Xian gege, you're mean, rich gege is nicer" "He doesn't eat me"

Unbelievable all Lan Zhan had to do was give him a toy and ice-cream and just like that the little squirt was bought... he had an ominous feeling this was going to be a pattern throughout the majority of his life. Like a prophecy of what was to come. 

"A-Yuan my feelings are hurt" over dramatic sniff sniff  
"I'm sorry Xian gege"   
"So do you prefer me?"  
The boy was quietly contemplating it "Rich gege still better"  
Damnit. You love them, you feed them and your change them, you threaten to eat them and then they throw you away for toys and ice cream. 

Wen Qing entered the room, and slightly switched the light on, as the room was basically in pitch darkness.

"ah, Wen Qing could you lower the lights a bit, it's too bright"...

"Lower the light?"

"mhm"

"The light in this room?"

"Yes, is there any other room I am in?" Wei Ying asked sarcastically

Wen Qing narrowed her eyes and lowered the light.

"Hey Wei Ying how have you been?"

"Good why?"

"mhm that's good...have you been tired?"

"Well you know just the usual pregnancy exhaustion, nothing major ahah. "

"Any headaches?"

"Why what did Lan Zhan tell you? I'm fine"

"Xian gege sick?"

"No I'm not, your Aunty Qing is just being her usual self, worried about everything"

"nothing nothing, just wondering about your pee"

"Wen Qing, what with the impromptu doctor mode?"

"Can't your friend be worried about you?"

From behind a voice could be heard, "He's complained about severe headaches" 

"HEY, Lan Zhan what is this?"

"Ah yes, the reasonable one of the two, I'm booking him an appointment at my clinic for next week, and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"In the meantime here's a cup" Wen Qing pulls out a cup from literally no where.

"What am I supposed to do with this??"

"Pee in it, and fill all of it"

"ALL OF IT??"

" That will take me a whole week"

"Did I say next week, I meant tomorrow, the appointments for tomorrow. " Wen Qing face seemed as if her suspicious were confirmed and they weren't good. 

"Wen QING I can't just"

"En, we'll come thank you"

"Lan Zhan-" Wei Ying said indignantly but the look on Lan Zhan face spoke volumes. 

The rest of the day went by slightly sombre, though with some poking from A-Yuan who finally admitted he preferred Xian gege...(until Lan Zhan gave him a new toy that is), Wei Ying cheered up and played all day... or all of 3 hours until the two of them fell asleep hugging each other, and Wen Qing, said to simply bring A-Yuan along with them tomorrow as it felt like a sin to separate the two of them when they looked so content.   
.......

"Wangji, Wangji where are you?"

"Shh" said two maids to Lan Qiren. One of them hinted for him to come look.

Inside was a picturesque image of Lan Zhan, Wei Ying and little A-Yuan fast asleep.

"Don't they look like a little family, to think in a couple of months there will be three tiny babies between them. "

Lan Qiren looked at the three and his heart softened. 

"En"


	14. A-Yuan's Weekend ext. prt 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it is revealed that A-Yuan is the gold digger Lan Qiren should have been afraid of all along.

Please stop crying small child. I do not know what to do.  
Why did Wei Ying go to the bathroom, leaving him alone outside with a child. 

Come on Lan Zhan, you going to be a dad soon. With three children.... Three. We can do this. We can manage one child.

"Shush"

The child stopped crying for a minutes, and then promptly burst into harder louder tears. 

"I want my mommyy" he cried

Okay..well that didn't work...what to do, what to do. Why is he crying. 

Ring ring ring oh ice cream...kids...love that. Don't they...surely...surely he'd like ice cream. Do kids love ice cream?

"Ice cream?"

The small child stopped crying, not because he stopped being sad but because he was confused, why was this white giant that his Xian mommy had left him with talking about ice cream when it was cold...

"Do you want ice cream"

The little boy sniffed, he looked at his feets...it's cold. But I love ice cream, so after a little while he looked up with a small smile and said "yes"

Okay Lan Zhan thought, this is good, this is progress, ice cream ice cream. Let get some from the truck. Wait. What kind...why are there so many ...what do children want. 

He felt a little tug on his pants, "Can I have strawberry gege"

"En"  
Okay strawberry, we have strawberry. He paid for the strawberry ice cream and gave it to the child. Who licked at it eagerly and finally gave a non hesitant smile. 

"Gege, can we wait for mommy on the grass?"  
"En"

Finally half way through the ice cream Wei Ying appeared.

Later that day A-Yuan returned home with 3 different toy butterflies, which his brand new rich gege daddy gave him. 

Let's just say A-Yuan was sold on his new gege. 

And his little subconscious mind was finally started to understand what a daddy was like.

....  
The Lan house could hear the beginning of what they all suspected would be a very common place arguement.

"Unbelievable, Lan Zhan three toys, you're spoiling him, no wonder he all happy to see you now. "

"Sorry, Did you want an ice cream too?"

......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

"Yes but that's beside the point" 

"Now if you're excuse me I'm going to put A-Yuan to bed seeing as Monday A-Ning is coming to pick him up."

"Do not give him more sugary snacks of Wen Qing will come after my ass"  
....

"Goodnight little dude"

"Goodnight mommy poor, goodnight daddy rich" A-Yuan muttered half asleep. 

Wei Ying shook his head I can afford an ice cream too you know he thought to himself ignoring the fact that at this point an ice cream from him would really and truly be an ice cream from Lan Zhan. Mamma Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Wei Wuxian is slightly Italian and Lan Zhan panics.
> 
> A-Yuan got to spend the weekend with his favourite parents I meant bros well no I mean parents.


	15. Could have fooled me.

It had been a long morning and Wei Wuxian was exhausted, he hated the hospital and the only bright side was waking up to his little A-Yuan and his cute angle baby faced self.  

"I'm fine, I really am."

"Wen Qing why do you look like you have to face the executor block, aren't the triplets fine?"

"The triplets are fine"

"So what's the problem then?"

"You're not fine"

"What do you mean I'm not fine I'm perfectly healthy. "

"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan said

"You might fool yourself, and that quack doctor but you can't fool me"

Wei Ying fell quiet.

"You have a condition known as preeclampsia" Lan Zhan grip tightened around Wei Ying's arm. 

"What does that mean"

"Haven't you had headaches?, you're unable to tolerate bright light, you struggle to urinate, and you have pain in your abdomen. You also rapidly bloated practically overnight."

"...Yes"

"The protein in your urine is too high for comfort, not to mention your blood pressure never went down, which considering your prolonged rest after you left our place it should have. "

"What does this mean for Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan asked

"Well, if he was in his ninth or even eighth month I would have suggested induced early labour, as it is, it's way too early"

"I'm not inducing labour now, I'm not risking my babies" Wei Ying's voice broke as his hand shakily went to his rounded midriff. 

"I'm not, however this mean certain things need to change, and quickly it has already gone unnoticed for way too long, you're going to need to rest-"

"I am resting"

"Rest whilst lying on your left side, it will help your blood vessel"

"O-okay"

"Furthermore, you're going to be seeing me wayy more from now on. I'll try to limit the visit to the hospital as much as I can for your sake and come visit you at your house but there's a limit to what I can do. Also way less salt in your food."

"I'm not sure there's any salt as it is, the Lan Clan's food is bland"

"WELL make it blander, can you do that."

"en" Lan Zhan nodded his heart feeling like lead. 

"Also you need to drink a lot more, I'm talking at least eight glasses of water"

"eight!?"

"Daily"

"Also include more protein, but no junk food or fried food. "

"I don't take junk food,"

"Good"

"Anything else?" Lan Zhan asked

"His feet must remain elevated several times during the day. " She turned her head to face Wei Ying "I know I said to rest but it also good to exercise regularly, nothing major a simple walk will do"

"Wuxian, I know this is a lot to take in, but you've caught this early on, I can prescribe some medication to help prevent it worsening"

"I need a minute to breathe"

 "Fair enough" she pressed a button onto her intercom "A-Ning, take Wei Ying for a breather"

Lan Zhan got up to help Wei Ying up, they were going to walk out when Wen Qing said "Actually Lan Wangji if I could keep you for a second"

Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying in worry, reluctant to let him out of his sight. "Don't worry Lan Zhan I'll be fine, Wen Ning is a doctor too. "

It didn't do much to ease Lan Zhan's heart but he had no choice. 

"I know its a lot to take in and it's not fun to hear but so far Wen Wuxian doesn't have eclampsia, which is a good thing, however that all changes if he has a seizure." "the reason I'm telling you this without Wei Ying is that currently I do not wish to overwhelm him with bad news. If the worst come true... before he reaches his ninth month... you might need to make a choice"

It was like the temperature in the room had gone down by  70 degrees. 

"Between Wei Wuxian and the triplets, you don't have to chose now, but ... it's best to think it through, should the need arise. Between the two of you, since Wei Wuxian's life is at stake. Once his pregnancy ends, so will his symptoms."

"Save Wei Ying"

"Like I said you don't need to choose now, "

"Also be careful he might suffer from a shortness of breath and might bruise easier, I would also avoid any and all sexual activity."

"En"

To say Lan Zhan walked out of that office is slight exaggeration, he moved like a zombie, a man facing his own death sentence would have walked lighter. He walked down the corridor, until he heard the airy breeze voice that signified his light, a light he will protect no matter what. 

"Wen Ning, I'm resting I truly am, I just don't understand"

"I believe you Wuxian, but"

"ugh this is just too much all at once, Oh Lan Zhan, lets go home"

The car ride was eerily silent, and the minute Wei Ying was in his room he fell asleep, on his left side.

Lan Zhan left the room then and went to the couch. Where his brother found him crying. 

"Wangji, Wangji what's wrong, you can tell your big brother. "

"Brother..." ' I might need to choose between them'

"Choose why do you need to choose??"

"Preeclampsia" ' he has it brother.. it why he had headaches and kept telling us to lower the light'

"Oh Wanji"

"I can't" 'I can't live without him brother i just can't '

"What's the chance you'll have to choose"

"Inconclusive" ' i just have to think about it until it comes up if it does.'

"Then there's no point worrying. Let just take any necessary precautions"

Overnight the whole atmosphere of the house changed. Watching the tv now required wearing sunglasses indoors.  Wei Ying spent most of the days sleeping and drinking water, with Lan Zhan noting down when his beloved went to pee, what he ate and how much he drank. His face when not in Wei Ying's presence seemed as if a mourning widower.  

Lan Xichen felt helpless at the whole situation. He took it upon himself to make sure his brother ate and slept.

Lan Qiren also stopped any comment he might have let slip before about Wei Ying's seemingly childish complaints. The house also got some random normally banned items addressed to Wei Ying, such as a game console from a random beneficiary. 

The Jiangs were also told, and it wasn't until Wei Ying was left in Yanli's presence that he finally cried about the whole situation, and how this was all his fault for leaving. 

"It's all my fault, it all my fault Shijie, I don't know how I can live with myself if something happens to my babies, I already love them so much it hurts. What if I can't manage to give birth."

"Oh A-Xian don't be ridiculous, there are mom that go by the book and still get issues, you didn't do anything wrong, and you certainly do not deserve it. Don't beat yourself up. Between you and Lan Zhan, beating yourself does no good. "  She said she she gently rubbed his back.

Wei Ying cried in her arms for a good hour until he tired himself and slept. 

"So what did the doctor say" Madam Yu asked.

"....if he worsens...we might need to.." Lan Zhan was trying to say but the words felt like a bullet, one that if he spoke out loud would become reality. 

"Wangji you don't need to force yourself," Lan Xichen said trying to change the topic as he feared what the whole situation was doing to his brother.

"Need to what?" Jiang Cheng asked in his usual brisk manner 

"...if it gets worse, the babies might need to be removed..or Wei Wuxian might...not live past the birth"

"You're saying you might need to CHOOSE?" Jiang Cheng looked shocked

"Wanyin, please not so loud" Lan XiChen pleaded

"DOES Wei Wuxian not know?!"

"No" Lan Zhan replied

"WHY are you keeping this a secret from the very person it concerns??" Jiang Cheng said furiously

Lan Zhan face turned sombre

"Please don't blame my brother, Wei Wuxian's blood pressure is scarily high, grave information might worsen the situation we don't want to risk it"

"What about what a-Xian wants?" Yangli asked 

"A-Li what do you mean?"

"Does a-Xian want to choose to get rid of his babies? From the way he was crying I highly doubt that" She repeated

"Miss Jiang no one want to choose that but the alternative is.." Lan Xichen tried to reason.

"How do you know A-Xian could deal if the alternative happens"

"Jiejie what do you mean? Surely you're not suggesting risking Wuxian?"

"I'm just saying you should be aware of what A-Xian might want"

Lan Zhan glared at her, what type of sister could possibly suggest ...suggest.. 

"I understand were all of you are coming from, I'm simply saying you should think about what a-Xian wants..it's his decision too."

After that the relationship between the Jiangs and Lans was slightly strained, Jiang Yanli still came and visited her brother to help cheer him up, she begrudgingly agreed not the tell anything to Wei Ying least his condition gets worse. Jiang Cheng was furious, furious at Lan Zhan, he was furious at his brother for getting himself knocked up but most of all he was furious at himself for telling his brother to go after Lan Zhan.   
........

Wei Ying was nearing the end of his 6th month when one night, Lan Zhan was suddenly shaken awake by a very panicky fiance who couldn't breathe. 

"La N  Z h AN h elp"

They had wokey up half the house and rushed to the hospital. After that desperate night in the hospital, hooked up the a breathing mask, Wei Ying's room had a Oxygen tank placed in, one which he was hooked up to more often than not. He was talking less and less, and more often than not could be found in the darkness.  If he was not sleeping he was talking to his stomach and feeling the kicks. Any conversation he made usually surrounded the babies and their brute Lan strength. He would talk in detail about how he thought they'd have a mix, two girls and a boy, "My family is prone to having boys Wei Ying" "really...mhmm then maybe one girl and two boys...maybe I'm not quite sure." "Would you like that Lan Zhan, only human beings I'd share you with...except maybe A-Yuan just cause he'll has cute points" "You know he named the kids cookie, biscuit and milky way after the chocolate bar, honestly not as bad as Jiang Cheng's Princess, fairy and love. I'd pity any child he names. As for the nursery I think we should keep it nice, maybe purple, that or a light blue maybe a mix of that might be nice. Not white though, that's too bland a colour. Lan Zhan what should we name them do you reckon."   
Those evenings were nice, it helped to forget the dire situation they had found themselves in. It helped Wei Ying forget but it also made the triplets feel so painfully bittersweet to Lan Zhan. 

But life doesn't stop for stories, hopes and dreams, one time Wei Ying bumped slightly into a furniture and his side got all bruised up. Afterwards Lan Qiren baby proofed the whole house hoping it would mean less bruising. Slowly slowly it became common to hear a very fake monotonous " oh wow what post man keeps getting this things lost and delivered. A banned video game just like Wei Wuxian wanted. Hnm ah well nothing we can do, here Xichen, take this to your brother and ask him if he knows anyone one at all who might want this banned game console and game". It was amusing if a little sad to see Lan Qiren's failed acting attempts.

Alas despite all this, it was not uncommon to find Wei Ying asleep with tears on his face. Lan Zhan's soul felt heavier with every glance at Wei Ying. 

Time progressed and with time came more doctors appointment. And which each Doctor appointment came more orders, until finally the worst came to pass in Wei Ying's the beginning of seventh month.

He experienced a seizure, and was subsequently hospitalised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I love soft story
> 
> My fingers": time for angst. 
> 
> Here to hoping that cookies, cream and milky way, the three triplets will be fine.


	16. Not My Babies

"Get rid of them"

"Is Wei Ying okay with this?"

"I'm not losing him. "

"Have you discussed this with him"

"He CAN'T EVEN SPEAK ANYMORE" "NOT Without pain"

"THAT'S WHY YOU HAD TO DISCUSS THIS WITH HIM"

" I DID AND HE WENT INTO A SEIZURE" next to him, Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren were startled never had they seen Lan Wangji scream.

Wen Qing sighed. 

"Did he manage to say anything before he went into a seizure?"

Lan Zhan mind flashes back to that day.

.......

He and Wei Ying had just finished watching a movie when Lan Zhan brought it up in the worst way possible.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

"Wei Ying please" Lan Zhan had begged from the other end of the room.

Wei Ying had instantly got up and placed his hand protectively over his stomach. 

"NO, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT, HOW COULD YOU EVEN UTTER THAT??"

"You might die" Lan Zhan pleaded with Wei Ying

"SO"

"I can't lose you, pleasee"

"AND I CAN'T LOSE THEM"

"WE CAN HAVE OTHER CHILDREN, WE CAN ADOPT" Lan Zhan said finally raising his voice

"IT'S NOT THE SAME. NO OTHER CHILD CAN POSSIBLE REPLACE THESE, I already love them I can't give them up, EVER" Wei Ying stood his ground.

"Wei Ying please, baby please" Lan Zhan begged

"no" 

"I AM NOT LOSING YOU"

"If I live and they don't, you've already lost me."  Wei Ying turned to leave the room. Lan Zhan caught him by the arm.

"WEI YING"

"Let me go, I am LEAVING, Lan Wangji let me go"

"I CAN'T"

Wei Ying furiously turned around, tugged his hand loose and was ready to march out the door when he.... he.. (it hurt to remembers)...but he started erratically seizing, with only one word escaping his lips... "don't"

..............

"He didn't manage to say anything" Lan Zhan said

"I see, pity... if he's having seizures, and struggling to breathe... well .. we could try induced childbirth and hope...that they survive.. all four of them. Seeing as it's still early in his 7th month, and he has triplets and not a single baby.. the chances of survival for the children isn't the highest"

"Save Wei Ying, no matter what"

Wen Qing sighed, " As a doctor saving lives is my first and foremost priority"

.....

"Our family rules say all lives are sacred. Lan Wangji are you sure?"

"I can't lose him."

If I live and they don't, you've already lost me. 

"I cant"

The date for the birth was set, and on the day Lan Zhan was by Wei Ying's bedside.

Wei Ying was barely conscious.

"Mister Lan we're here to take Mister Wuxian for the operation."

"En"

Lan Zhan looked at his beloved one last time, leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered 

" I'm sorry"

It was surprising to say the least when he heard a weak " save my babies". He saw Wei Ying's eyes motion to his stomach, where the babies, nicknamed cookie, cream and milky way, were no doubt kicking with all their Lan might.

How? Wei Ying was struggling to breathe, he had been in different levels of pain since the hitting his seventh month. Lan Zhan had wanted to be a dad, he wanted to love these triplets, but it wasn't worth this.

" p  le    as  e"

The nurse who didn't hear anything wheeled Wei Ying away to the operating room, unknowingly leaving a trail of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan what are you doing??  
> Is Lan Zhan doing a good thing?   
> If it was you and you had to choose between your loved one and your potential children what would you do?
> 
> Around four more chapters to go. I think. Unless I add which I might later on after. 
> 
> Hang in there readers. Really truly hang in there.


	17. My eyes, Your smile

Wen Qing looked at her sniffling baby brother as asked "Brother are you ready."

"We're probably ending Wei Wuxian's dreams sniff sniff, sister is there nothing we can do." Wen Ning said as he tried to wipe his tears. 

Wen Qing shook her head, "Lan Wangji is his guardian and the father, Wuxian is at risk, so it's perfectly reasonable to want to end the pregnancy."

The bed was wheeled in. 

"We'll start."

And with that all the doctors entered the room.

.....

"Prepare the Scalpel, Marker"

"Here.."

'I'm sorry we couldn't protect the newest members of your family Wei Ying, Wen Qing thought to herself.  

She reach down to the sedated body and started marking the area in which the cuts would be, carefully making sure that the least scaring would remain, when suddenly-

"WAIT"

Looking like a mad man, Lan Wangji appeared by the window. "STOP"

"STOP" Wen Ning called out in what appeared to be relief. 

Wen Qing went outside to where Lan Wangji was.

"What it is, you're interrupting an important surgery"

"Please..give him...us a chance to be parents...give our children a chance to live." Lan Zhan pleaded in desperation

"You're aware of the risks right?"  
"En"

Once again Wen Qing sighed (happily), they really didn't pay enough in this hospital. "Operation cancelled, wheel him back to the room."

..................

"So what changed your mind?" asked Wei Qing once they were settled in the hospital room with Wei Ying still sleeping. 

"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan replied.

"Hmp I see, we'll keep him under intense supervision, once he enters his 32- 35th week, we'll carry an emergency birth. Hopefully he'll be fine till the 35th. Since it's triplets they would have been scheduled early anyway."

..................

Four more weeks. 

Wei Ying was in pain. Constant pain. That was clear, It was clear to the Wens, it was clear to the Jiangs, it was clear to the Lans and most of all it was clear to Lan Zhan.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Jiang Cheng asked feeling useless as he watched his brother in pain. Why was his brother so damn stubborn. Surely it wasn't worth this much pain. 

"According to the doctors, everything we can do is being done," Lan Xichen answered in his brother's place. He had came instead of his uncle to hand Lan Zhan fresh clothes and make sure he ate whilst staying at Wei Ying's side.

Yanli would periodically visit and brush her brother's hair, change the wet cloth on his face and just generally care for him, whilst he whimpered in a heartbreaking manner. 

"Hang in there A- Xian three more weeks and then you're done, you'll have the three beautiful babies in your hands" Hoping that it would give her brother some solace and strength.

"Shi j ie"

"Mhm I'm here, Shijie is here."

......

Some days were better than others, and on good days Lan Zhan felt something akin to hope. 

He would hold his beloved hand and Wei Ying would talk a mile a minute about the nursery and the room and what names he wanted, he had picked three of both genders. 

"Do you reckon they'll have your eyes or mine, ahh I can just see it, a kid that looks like you but has my hair, what do you hope for Lan Zhan?"

"Smile"

"Huh?"

"I hope they have your smile" At that Wei Ying would blush red and turn in his direction and hide his face in his chest.

"ahhh Lan Zhan you can't say that without a warning, my hearttt"

However even the best of days tended to be followed by the worst. 

Followed by tears and whimpers that would forever be scarred in Lan Zhan's mind and heart.

.............

Finally they entered the 34th week. Only one more to go. 

'Wei Ying,' Lan Zhan thought as he looked at his pale beloved sleeping with a oxygen mask on his face, 'please don't leave me.  Please Live. Let's raise them together. You, me and the children, our own little family. I can't do that without you. I'm not strong enough.' 'Children please don't take your mother away from me. Please.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tien line might be off because my dumb ass didn't realise triplets come early until I googled and went oh shit need to adjust. And I just don't understand weeks. 
> 
> Also I've been animating all week and its endless so my brain is a middle. 
> 
> I just imagine you guys wanting to know what's happening since that well cliff hanger of a chapter yesterday and getting this and I don't know if it's better or worse or it's just another limbo but I sincerely hope you guys enjoy. And am genuinely surprised by the amount of people reading but thank you for your comments and kudos and time, I appreciate it.


	18. It's Time

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since they had basically lived in this hospital room. For a week they had thought of returned home, but felt it was best to stay. He looked at his seemingly fragile love who was sweating in pain his arms protectively wrapped around his very round stomach in his sleep.

"Wei ying, " he called gently, trying to wake the other up. 

"Ehh" Wei Ying said, opening his eyes dazedly.

"It's time" 

Wei Ying's eyes shot open, "Noo" clutching at his stomach in panic. 

"Wei Ying, it's safe they're going to be fine, stop suffering" 

"Promise?" Wei Ying asked with tears of panic in his eyes. 

"En, Promise" 

.....

Lan Zhan will never forget this day, the rush, the stream of white, the tears and the obscene amount of swears none of which were alike. It had been nearly 16 hours and finally it seemed like Wei Ying was dilated enough. He had asked if they could perform a c section but since Wei Ying was a male, Wen Qing had said that the risk would increase due to special hormones released after natural childbirth.

"Wuxian I'm going to need you to push, once those contractions really kick in okay"

"ARGHH ONCE THEY KICK IT **#*#-#:(£ *#727-£"** ?!?

"Wei Wuxian you need to PUSHHH, come on"

"Ughhh, IT FUCKING HURTS" "I'm already so tired I can't"

"Yeah, well you have three in total, I suggest you get use to it." Wen Qing said as she checked between Wei Ying's legs. (One of the few times Wei Ying was able to say he had a girl between his legs (naturally he will never say this because he wants to live and not be killed by Wen Qing))

"I'm going to need you to control your breathing"

"I'M BLOODDY TRYING"

"DON'T PUSH, this is vital do not push"

"ARHFHUHRUR"

"Okay, you're starting to crown, once I say push start to push." 

But childbirth is painful and Wei Wing was already ridiculously weak, so he just pushed, and pushed and pushed. Barely able to hear orders being barked at him let alone to follow them. 

"Don't pushhh!" Wen Qing shouted

"Sister, He's tearing," Wen Ning stated in a professional but slightly panicked state. 

"Help him, get the scissors and perform an incision now"

"arghhhhh, ahfucjsjsjsbkijmfnlndzhfhekdhbdiwilldhjskhsill" Wei Ying slurred in words that sounded surprisingly like ugh fucking hell man Lan Zhan I will kill you for this, why is your pull out game so damn weak damnit this FUCKING HURTS. 

"Sister the first one is out," Wen Ning said handing the first child to a nurse to weigh and clean up.

"Wei Wuxian, only two more, come on"

'You're doing Great love' thought Lan Zhan as he had been told to shut up multiple times early on. 

"My baby" Wei Ying started to mutter yearning to see his child. 

"Yes yes, it's beautiful, now come on you got two more. Focus Wuxian"

The second one followed soon enough, but Wei Ying started to seemingly fade in and out of consciousness, he was spent. "I want to nap"

"NO no no no sleeping, come on one more"

"I can't, want to nap "

Wen Qing swore in her head. "YEs you can now come on, one more push, nap after"

"I can'ttt, it hurts too much" Wei Ying said with tears in his eyes

Fuck Wen Qing swore, the kid was too far along to do an emergency c section now. 

"Wuxian, I need you to push or else it going to hurt a lot"

"I can't"

"Wei ying, love push" Lan Zhan said as he squished his loves hand desperately wishing he could give Wei Ying his own strength. He felt so utterly useless seeing his beloved so exhuasted and in such pain.

"Lan Zhan"

"for our baby"

"our baby, our baby...our baby"

and with that Wei Ying weakly pushed the last one out, but he was dazing off with a stream of "our baby, our baby"

"no , Wuxian focus focus don't go to sleep. Come on stay with us. "

"SIS he's bleeding" Wen Ning said in a panic.

'shit shit shit not now' Wen Qing thought

Lan Zhan was swiftly shooed out of the room and more doctors came in the room. 

...................

"Wangji, he's going to be fine, come you need to see the triplets, they need their dad right now" Lan Xichen said as he tried to comfort his distraught brother. 

"Brother" Lan Zhan croaked 'what if...'

"Come"

And so Lan Zhan was gently led to the nursery, by his brother. Where the Jiangs were already looking through the glass. 

Beyond it, in a small room, at the very edge in three small cots laid three perfect delicate little angels. 

Two girls and a little boy. Wei Ying was right ..they did have a mix. The girls looked just like him, but the boy was a spitting image of his Wei Ying. They were utterly perfect. He was mystified, how had he created such perfect humans. How has his Wei Ying blessed him so much. 

"Lan Zhan what are you going to name them?"

But Lan Zhan didn't hear him, he was mystified by his perfect children....our children. Dazed at their little fingers and perfect little features as the sun shined in the little corner where the three laid content. 'Hey, I'm your dad...' ' I can't believe I'm actually a father today.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's day to all the moms out there. ❤❤
> 
> Happy Mother's day to my own mom. You'll never read this (thank the lord), but you're a pretty cool mom mom. 
> 
> Wei Ying you did it. You managed to give birth. You achieved your dream. But at what cost?
> 
> What chinese names should I give to the triplets? 
> 
> Any guesses for who will be the biggest Lan Qiren heartattack on a skateboard and who might be whose's favourite?


	19. Four weddings and a funeral.

It was hard dressing three babies for a funeral. Hard to get out of bed when you're so exhausted. The bright light seemed to mock him as he got up at his usually 5 am. 

So hard to gather around and burn some incense. The grey sky was almost like a prelude to what was to come.

'Wei Ying', he thought as a tear slid down his face. 

'Why must we hold a funeral for a bunny. My crazy love why must you be so extra.'

'The children been crying all night, I know that this bunny is important to you and me but is this not a bit over the top. Naturally he didn't say this, if his Wei Ying wanted it, then Lan Zhan would do anything in his power to grant it. And yes that included a bunny funeral and said bunnies' children's wedding. ( yes plural they had two damn rabbit weddings. The rabbits were dressed in red.)

"Ah she was so young, right after her children's wedding. "

"There, there Wei Wuxian," said Lan Xichen forever a model example of patience. 

Lan Qiren had excused himself on the pre-tense that he could not bear the grief. Jiang Cheng tried to do the same but was dragged by his older sister.

Speaking of children, their own were getting fussy. Which is not surprising considering it's soon their milk time. 

Lan Zhan felt very blessed to see his dramatic husband cuddle his son to his chest in an attempt to mollify him. It was not that far fetched that instead of having a funeral for a bunny they would have had to hold a funeral for his love. 

Wei Ying had nearly bled to death after the birth. It really was thanks to Wen Qing and Wen Ning that his husband had survived. 

Once he had gotten better, when the triplet were around two months old, they had a large wedding surrounded by friends and family. 

It was a day that Lan Zhan had passionately commited to memory. The way his Wei Ying looked in his red outfit, glowing from head to toe. The loving and soft way he had gone "I do", whilst most importantly looking at Lan Zhan with eyes filled with love. Not to mention the smile that encompassed his face as Lan Zhan had said I love you right after. His ears could have matched the red suit Wei Ying was wearing.

Since Lan Zhan's family was high up in the ranks, the wedding was followed by some of the media. Who were all wondering what random seductress had nabbed the second most eligible rich handsome bachelor in all of china. Well now all of china knows he's gay. Not that he cared. Only one person mattered to him (okay 5 people)

What he didn't expect was for his brother to meet Wei Ying's long time maid and get subsequently married to her son. 

Followed shortly by Jiang Yanli's wedding to Jin Zixuan. Honestly he was grateful they had three kids keeping them busy because Wei Ying was seriously ready to throw down for his sister.

When the triplets were three months they took a big but more than necessary step and they adopted A-Yuan. His grandma had just passed away and both Wen siblings were too busy to raise him. Four kids at 21 wasn't entirely his plan but the way that boy's eyes lit up as he was told he could officially called him Dad made any struggle worth it.  

As Lan Zhan fell asleep with his husband in his arms and his kids in their beds he felt content. All was well. It was better than well. 

 

 

....

Lan  Zhan might rethinks this sentiment some time in the future when his children, give Wei Ying and him a run for their money. Why must their Princesses be exactly like his husband stuck in detention. Always looking for trouble. 

It's a good thing they have an extended family to help... Uncle?? Uncle oh no he's fainted again. OH MY GOD IS THAT BLOOD ?? 

Oh no he's just fell asleep playing dress up with the girls oh good. 

 

WAIT WHAT'S THAT GREEN STUFF??

OH never mind it's just our son's chemistry set phew only chemicals. .... SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this later cause honestly not to happy with this chapter. 
> 
> Wei Ying is alive and well
> 
> Sorry for the long updates I was and still am busy with my thesis animation and spent the last week animating non stop. (We're talking 400 frames people) and still not done. I also had an exhibition. 
> 
>  
> 
> I figured since today's my birthday (21 what what time to go to burial mounds and die )  
> I update this for y'all. Since it's been a while. This chapter not perfect. Hope you guys still enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Also people who wants to suggest names for the triplets.


	20. Is this karma? Can we not go through this everytime.

"Come down, we have to leave if you want to the amusement park on time"

"Coming" A little voice would be heard running down the stairs.

Wei Ying took a breathe of premature relief as he turned around to look at his child...his singular child. "Wait, where is your brother?"

....

"A-Yuan, Where is your brother?"

I'll go fetch him mom, don't get mad okay, I'll go get him" said A-Yuan as he run up the stairs at the speed of light.

That boy is just like his father..always wary of upsetting his mom. To be fair the vast majority of the family have been acting as if they're walking on eggshells, afraid they'll trigger something and upset him unnecessarily, Wei Ying thought as he slid his hand on his stomach. Or as he liked to call it his whoopsie.

To be fair, this time it really wasn't singularly his fault, that didn't lessen Lan Zhan's insane panic when he found out. Thank the lord for Wen Qing because Lan Zhan was totally against any further risk and potentially losing Wei Ying. Which was understandable. Yes, Wei Ying thought, they really got lucky this time round. Here he was seated, waiting for his children, in his ninth month perfectly healthy. Huge, like seriously somehow, even though he was carrying less, he felt bigger than before...(Lan Zhan had said no but what does he know he doesn't have to waddle everywhere. Mister perfectly fit and non pregnant)  
Wei Ying almost felt like crying honestly, when he had found out he'd been so scared, for such a different reason than the first time. He didn't even tell Lan Zhan immediately he just told Wen Qing. ...well he told her 5 times because in his panic he couldn't get it out the first four.

Why had he panicked more, well because the moment he found out he was pregnant again, he instantly fell in love. He loved his children so much... he couldn't dream of possibly letting go. They really really were lucky that everything was all clear.   
Wen Qing even said he was healthy enough to run a marathon, then she looked straight at him and went "do not run a marathon, do not even look at a marathon, you should still rest, a lot. And don't pick up your kids, I don't care how much they cry, if need be I'll send A-Ning." And a hundred other orders that were followed because he didn't want to risk anything. Mind you it still took a while to convince Lan Zhan. He had nearly lost him once. But here they were nine months along and pregnant with... Wei Ying had to mentally snicker, really his reaction when he found out that this time, oh this time the great Hanguang Jun still had to be a little bit over the top. Well I guess I should be glad I'm only carrying two this time kekekeke.

Though Lan Qiren's fainting spell nearly made it worth all the aches and pains that came with two kids. Speaking of kids. " HOW MUCH TIME DO YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED GET GOING, DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE, YOUR FATHER WILL KILL ME FOR GOING UP EXTRA STEPS AND YOU TOO ALONGSIDE ME. "

Wow..all you had to do was name drop their father and down they come running.. really and truly Lan Zhan's power over them was ridiculous. Wei Ying carries them, births them, loves them, feeds them, cloth them, plants them on the ground to grow and then Lan Zhan comes does everything except birthing and planting, gives them toys and boom all of them daddies precious angels. AHH little traitors the whole lot. To be fair though he was on the Lan Zhan team as well.

Lan Zhan entered the room after he heard screams coming from the house. "Wei Ying, why are you standing, sit or wait in the car with the girls, there's the air-condition switched on" his voice soft and gentle. 

Which let me tell you was another thing that was different this pregnancy, the juxtaposition between mister oh honey sweet pea are you okay and the um hmem the Lan Zhan under the sheets. Thank god Wen Qing gave them the sex go ahead this pregnancy or he would have gone crazy. Like seriously, ohh what a beast. Then he has the nerve to act like he's a saint of abstaining. Okay fine, Lan Qiren is the one who's going on about that train but just ugh it wasn't fair why was his husband such a beast with an innocuous face. 

Welp time to waddle to the car, the sooner they get there the sooner the kids can run around, play and get rid of the energy he swore they hoard as if in an emergency. Plus today Shijie and Jiang Cheng would be there. Ah yes Jiang Cheng, no doubt being a mother hen to little Jin Ling, ah his Shijie's son was so well cute but at the same time damn did he look like his father. It was clear as day who's personality he took after, only four and looks up to his uncle as if the prickly man's word is law. To be honest Wei Ying wouldn't have been shocked if Jing Ling's first words would have been "I'll break your legs", they were just "no" instead. Well he's certainly calmed down since he's become a big brother, and hanging out with his brood has helped socialise the prematurely angry toddler.

He still snicker at how his Shijie, after Jing Ling had been born, had confided in him that she had gain a new found respect for her brother. ( Which she genuinely was surprised to find since she already loved and respected he brother so much but damn three children when one was such a struggle).

It was great to be able to talk about the struggle of parenting with someone as his Shijie. Speaking of struggles, all three of his boys were still Upstairs, seriously what is his baby getting dressed in a 1700s suit??? Even the twins were getting restless waiting inside his stomach.

Wei Ying turned to his daughters with a smile, knowing he was probably worsening the situation "FanHui, MingLi, please go get your father and brothers in whatever state of clothing your brother is. At this point I don't care if he is in a toga, bring him."  
'What is it with this family, why must every outing be a struggle and a half, every day something had to happen. Why must his kids take after him so much at times. His daughters were their dad spitting image yet everything from their smile to their motor mouths were definitely his, much to Lan Qiren's horror at that juxtaposition of his beloved nephew face and Wei Wuxian's entire personality. His son normally such a little Lan Zhan, despite looking like Wei Ying, was always a nightmare when it comes to getting dressed. He was never satisfied with his outfit. Seriously, is this karma. Is it? Well at least A-Yuan was well behaved.

Oh finally there's all three of them....WHAT IS LEIMIN WEARING... you know what forget it if he wants to leave the damn house in 3 mismatched costume he can, if someone wants to argue that Lan Qiren's Job. He can't argue every single time his son decides an outfit is fine when it's most definitely not. Who's he to destroy the flair of an upcoming potential fashion designer. At least he's dressed.

"Can we please just leave"

"En"  
.....

"Kids go wild you're mother is going to sit down and enjoy some sandwiches so if you need anything tell your dad or your numerous aunts or uncle. And do not, DO NOT try to get an ice-cream out of Uncle Ning, he is not your personal piggy bank."

His daughter pouted. At times Wei Ying wondered if his children were still 3, and not 6 and 8. "Ah there's Jing Ling and his baby sister. Go play with your cousins."

"Uncle, you got fat" ah this little brat seriously where did his beloved Shijie's personality go when she birthed him, so much potential "I'm pregnant as you fully well know. "

"You're still fat" Happy thoughts happy thoughts, they're be here in 3 weeks times and then he'll get his just revenges on his favourite nephew. Not that he had a favourite considering Lan Xichen's son was sweet but definitely another of Uncle Lan's nightmares. "yayy Jingyi here, Jingyiiii"  
There goes his other daughter, between her and A-Yuan they had practically abducted Jingyi. Well to be completely honest... Jingyi kinda abducted his son first but that just part of the finer details of life. 

Lan Zhan started fussing as usual, well one can't blame him he was on edge throughout the whole pregnancy, and the hot sun and kids had him even more worried even though Wei Ying insisted he was fine, and so did Wen Qing who also came to the picnic bringing her girlfriend. (She wanted to take her on an amusement ride later to see her girlfriend screaming.) Along with her brother ..  
oh man yup his daughter suckered him out of an ice cream, seriously it was freaky how good she was at conning her uncles to get her things. Even Jiang Cheng was soft on his girls. He'd deny it but he had seen the soft toys sent to all of his children. And the candy floss his kids got out of him. And A- Cheng use to call him a money moocher back in the day. .

Smh you know what on second thought he won't chastise FanHui for getting that ice cream.... Wait that's her second one UM I DON'T think so young lady THAT is way too much sugar. 

.....

Afternoon changed into evening and as the large family sat cuddling underneath the fireworks, Wei Ying sat with his head in his husband neck and his husband arm around his stomach he felt safe. Everything was great, his children were happy and growing up beautiful and soon his family would grow with two more members. 

'19 year old Wei Ying, were good. It's all good, we made it.'

"No fair mom I want a hug like the babies,"  
"Ahaha come here sweetheart"

Yes life was good. And soon it would get better, and he couldn't wait to share it with their newest members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. To be honest the reason I sat on this chapter for so long was because I didn't like the ending i wrote. Part of me still doesn't. Once summer hit i found no will to write it and edit it. I finally got around to it. I'm not 100% pleased but I think i owe it to my reader to give the epilogue. Tbh i am aware it quite a happy ending write off. I'm not too good at writing fluff. one need plot i guess. I hope you all enjoyed this and can forgive such a massive delay between the beginning and the end. For those who read or commented, massive thanks. Your encouragement helped me finished this fic.


End file.
